The Trinity
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: What if there was something about Jim no one knew? Something that could very well get him killed. When a strange crew with extraordinary abilities comes on board, how will everyone react to the biggest thing since Cochrane? Pokemon & Digimon in story!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ok, so I've become a trek fan, but I'm not a nerd! Anyway, now that we have that settled, this takes place not too long after the movie. Jim's the captain, Bones is the Chief Medical Officer, and Spock is the First Officer as well as the Chief Science Officer. However, Spock is in no way dating Uhura; sorry, I'm just not really seeing that. So yeah, we have _The Enterprise_ in all her silvery beauty, but there's one tiny problem. So tiny as a matter of fact, that not even Spock's Vulcan mind, Bones worst case scenario problems, or Jim's bullheadedness, cockiness, and slight stupidity combined will see it. Not yet anyway. But, perhaps they will with the help of members of a crew of a ship that has a lot of explaining to do about who and what they are. Well, they at least have to explain it to Spock and McCoy; for once, Jim is the only one with any real knowledge on the subject. I know; it's a sign of the apocalypse.

Chapter 1

Spock had been surprised when he saw the older version of himself. Not that he would admit to it of course, surprise being a human emotion after all, but that did not change the facts. He would, of course, admit that Spock Prime had made a very good point; he goes and helps the new Vulcan colony, and he, the young Spock, will travel with his strange new friend, Jim Kirk. Truth be told, he still had a little trouble accepting the idea that infuriating human was his new friend and together, they made a strong team. By the gods but if his father hadn't been there on the bridge, he might have killed the human. No, that was incorrect – there was no 'might' about it. He had seldom experienced rage in his life; truth be told the only real time he could remember, when he wasn't around Kirk, was that time the other boys called his father a traitor to Vulcan and his mother a whore.

But, he was interested in where his friendship with the odd human and the other odd one, Dr. McCoy, would lead him. He was indeed another odd one – he was loyal to Starfleet, but he had unquestionable loyalty to Kirk as well. Whether the doctor knew it or not, Spock had heard him when he called him a 'green-blooded hobgoblin' for being indifferent to his marooning Kirk. If truth be told, the three were polar opposites from each other. Where Spock was conservative, McCoy was so emotional. Where Kirk was flippant, McCoy was grim. And he felt he did not need to point out the numerous differences between himself and Kirk. He wondered how their friendship would work out.

Their choice of Pokémon was also quite different from each other. Spock was a psychic trainer, preferring Pokémon such as Abra, Ralts, Drowzee and such. Kirk, from what he had seen, preferred fighting types such as Machop, Mankey, Breloom, and others. He also had some others but they seemed to be a bit of a minority for the young captain. The doctor preferred quite a few Pokémon such as Chimecho, Miltank, Chansey and others like them. Spock's could defeat most of Jim's, Jim's could defeat Leonard's and it would be interesting if he, Leonard, and Spock went up against each other. They were as opposite as could be, and yet they were slowly becoming friends. But, why?

Across the academy, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was wondering the same thing.

Damn, but to be five years in space with the idiotic antics of James Tiberius Kirk and that walking, cold (and green) blooded computerized hobgoblin Spock! Someone up there must really have it in for him. 'I bet it's my father,' Bones thought as he got up from his bed. He left his quarters and started just wandering around. He had to admit, it was going to be an interesting five years. 'To think, if I hadn't of smuggled Kirk aboard the Enterprise, we'd either be dead or both Vulcan _and_ Earth would have been destroyed.' It was during his musings that he ran into Spock who was also walking around.

"Sorry Spock, I was just thinking about some things." Bones apologized.

"I am unharmed doctor. However, if you cannot watch were you are going while you think, it may be best for everyone concerned if you do not do both at the same time." Spock said calmly.

"Why you green-blooded-" but McCoy was cut off by a Russian voice saying

"Zu are not arguing with him again, are you Dr. McCoy?" They turned and saw Pavel Chekov looking at them with a bit of a knowing grin.

"What's it to you?" McCoy asked and before Chekov could respond, a Scottish accent was heard

"Ah now, no need ta get so defensive; Jim jus' told us that, if we see the two of ya arguin', we are ta break it up because he doesn' want ta run the risk of gettin' in the middle of it when he comes back." They turned again and this time, they saw Montgomery Scott.

"What do you mean, 'when he comes back'? Comes back from where? So help me, if he's gone to a bar at this time of night, I'm going to kill him. And Spock, so help me, say anything about that statement being illogical or anything of the sort, and you'll join him." Bones said with a threatening glare at the Vulcan.

"He's not at a bar laddie, he's just outside the academy, looking out across the Bay and talkin' to his water Pokémon." Scotty explained to the angry doctor.

"He has water Pokémon?" Spock asked, surprised. He had seen only a Poliwhirl, but Scott made it sound as if there was more than one water Pokémon.

"Aye, he has a pretty decent amount."

"Yes, and zey are all in tip top shape." Chekov added with a bright smile.

"Do you think he would mind if we took a look?" Bones asked. The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't ze why he should. Come on." Chekov said as he turned and led the way out of the academy. It wasn't long before they saw Kirk, looking across the bay, with the moon shining down on him. Kirk looked up and smiled as he saw them.

"Hey guys, what's up? Don't tell me you need my help in refereeing their fight!" Jim said.

"Nah lad, they just wanted ta see yur water Pokémon." Scotty told the young captain. Kirks smile just got bigger as he turned around and proceeded to call out their names

"Tentacool! Wartortle! Psyduck! Seel! Shellder! Krabby! Wooper! Seadra! Carvanha!" As Jim spoke their names, they all came swimming up to see their trainer and friend.

"Well, I'll be… Jim, I've known you for three years and all I've ever seen you train with were fighting Pokémon, with the exception of course being Poliwhirl, but I know you'll eventually evolve him into a Poliwrath instead of Politoed. Where the hell have you been hiding these guys?" Bones asked his friend who just shrugged.

"I've been trying to tell them that I can't take them with me but they are not listening." Jim said as he looked at them and they looked at him. That was when Poliwhirl popped up on land and stood beside his trainer.

"In the past, trainers were only allowed six Pokémon to travel around with them. Now however, with Starfleet officers in particular, we are allowed to have as many Pokémon as we own to accompany us." Spock said as he looked at the water Pokémon. The Carvanha, Shellder, Wartortle, Tentacool, indeed most of them had been expectant of a fighting type trainer as they would all evolve into powerful Pokémon one day, but he could not deny he was a bit surprised by the Seadra and Psyduck. While the Psyduck was a rather impressive Pokémon with its psychic attacks but, seeing as how it could only use them when its headaches were at its worse, it did not seem a logical choice for someone such as Jim. And the Seadra, though a fast Pokémon, was also rather small, when compared to the others. Assuming Jim turned Poliwhirl into Poliwrath, he would be at least 4' 03''. When it evolved, the new Tentacruel would be at least 5' 03''. Shellder, when evolved using a water stone to evolve him into Cloyster, would be about 4' 11''. Even the eventual Golduck would be at least 5' 07''. Seadra was only 3' 11'' and it would only make sense if Jim evolved him into Kingdra, who would approximately be about the same height as Golduck.

"That's not my problem Spock; the problem is making sure they get enough exercise. I'm already going to have to make sure my fighters all get enough exercise, which will be no easy task on a limited amount of space in a starship. And if they don't get exercise, then when I need them, they'll be all but useless." Jim said as Bones took a closer look at the water Pokémon. Chekov had been right; they were all in tip top shape. Their color was excellent; they all looked quite strong, and they were all happy. If anyone said Jim was a bad trainer, these guys could very well defend his honor.

"There are adequate exercise areas for the 17 different types of Pokémon. Even for those that have large Pokémon such as Steelix or Snorlax, there are larger rooms." Spock said.

"Yeah, but I can't raise my friendship with them if the only way I really get to see them is through training. That's not how you become friends with your Pokémon." Jim said and all his Pokémon nodded their agreement. Spock could see Jim truly meant what he said. _Well, as the humans say; that's another point in his favor_ Spock thought as the captain turned around and petted Seel and Wooper. Spock intensely disliked trainers who abused their Pokémon; he could tell Jim wasn't one of those trainers. He even seemed like one who would defend and protect Pokémon like that. _He may be illogical and even insufferable, but he does have his good points. Maybe our friendship, along with McCoy's, will define us more than we could ever imagine._ That was when he saw Jim 'duck and cover' as the saying went as Seadra started shooting ink at him.

"Alright you little monsters! You win! You can come!" Jim said before they all started jumping for joy at this proclamation. Just as he stood up, a medium sized box, coming seemingly out of nowhere, was thrown and hit Jim squarely in the side of the head, thus knocking him to the ground. Scotty and Chekov were immediately on their guard and looking around while Bones and Spock were looking at the captain's head.

"Did anybody get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Jim asked as Bones pulled Jim into a sitting position.

"No, but Spock got the box." Bones said as Spock looked the box over. It was a plain brown box, not overly large, but not exactly small either and appeared rectangular in shape. When he turned it around, he heard something move inside of it. He then handed the box to Jim, who proceeded to open it. Jim looked inside and saw two Pokéballs and a small note.

_Jim,_

_You don't really know who I am, and who can blame you? The last time I saw you, you were as small as my daughter who was born the same day you were. On that note, consider these two an early, or late, whichever you prefer, birthday present. I hope that, while out in space, you meet up with my daughter. I won't tell you why because I want you to be surprised. Any who, be sure you always know and remember who your friends are. With who and what you are, you can't be too trusting._

_Hope you have many adventures and hope to see you some day,_

_A.S.S._

_P.S. Be careful when you open those Pokéballs; their residents are a little shocking. _

_P.P.S. Don't make fun of my initials_

Jim had been startled by the last line. '_With who and what you are, you can't be too trusting_'. Did that mean someone knew his secret? He had spent his whole life hiding it, and had only been caught once, and that was enough to make him suspicious of everyone. This secret was the only one Bones didn't know about. It hurt him to have to keep a secret from his first true, at least he hoped true, friend, but, if Jim Kirk wanted to stay alive, he had no choice other than to keep up a façade, and to keep even his closest and most trusted friend at a distance.

"What do you think it means, who and what you are?" Bones asked Jim, thus snapping him out of his reverie and sad thoughts about friendships that weren't true friendships.

"Tough to say; probably because I'm captain of the best ship in the fleet, you know, too trusting might get me or members of my crew killed." Jim said with his usual smile.

"I guess your right; so, you going to see who they are?" Bones asked as Jim grabbed the balls. They opened to reveal

"Pichu!" A little yellow mouse that was only about 1' 00' high with little pink pouches on his cheeks and a few hairs sticking up on top of his head (think of the better behaved Pichu of the brothers from movie 3). And, from the second ball, came

"Shinx!" A little blue creature, that looked a bit like a lion cub or a cat, with a black behind and a small yellow star on the tip of his tail. Jim then grabbed his Pokédex (let's say it's the latest generation one) and looked up the Pokémon that just popped out.

**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It is inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older.**

**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.**

"Huh, electric types. This will be fun." Jim said as he looked at the two new additions to his team.

~The Next Day, on the enterprise~

The ship was truly alive with excitement of the beginning of their five year mission. Everyone was doing their last minute checks and everything seemed operational.

"Leaving thruster and impulse engines at your command, sir." Sulu said with a smile, turning to Chekhov.

"Veapon systems and shields on standby." said Chekhov, turning to Uhura. Uhura spun around in her chair and smiled sweetly.

"Dock control reports ready, _Captain._" Kirk walked onto the bridge, donning the yellow shirt of a captain. He could not contain his excitement as he smiled at his crew members, who all returned the smile sincerely. He made eye contact with Bones and smiled even bigger.

"Bones!" he said cheerfully as he clapped a hand onto his friend's back.

"Buckle up!" Bones couldn't help but look exasperated and said nothing in response. The idea of the Enterprise being led by Jim Kirk, despite his heroics, made his stomach turn in a way medicine couldn't cure. '_We're all gonna die! I just know it! He's gonna get us all vaporized or blasted, or something!_' Bones thought as his captain and friend sat in the big chair. Kirk sat in the captain's chair and contacted engineering via the communication board on his arm rest.

"Scotty, how we doin'?" he asked. In the engine room, Scotty smiled upon hearing Kirk's voice and firmly shouted,

"Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain." There was a pause over the intercom, and then Kirk heard Scotty scream,

"_GET DOWN!_" Smirking at his amusing Scottish Chief Engineer, he closed the channel.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." Sulu nodded and began his preparations. The whir of the elevator door came from behind Kirk. He turned his head to see who the new arrival was and saw Spock, arms clasped behind his back.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." Spock looked directly at him with his usual stoic gaze. Kirk felt as though everything around him had stopped. '_Well, let's hope something's are the same in every time line, and that the ambassador was right about this'_ Jim thought as he beamed at the new arrival and responded,

"Permission granted." He spun his chair around and rose to greet the Vulcan, the big smile returning to his approached Kirk and said,

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references." Jim took a moment to try and understand why seeing Spock made him so happy, but, at that moment, he didn't care. He remembered how the note said to be careful with those he considered his friends. He also remembered that Vulcans were quite loyal to their commanding officers. With Spock aboard, everything would be as it should, and he could truly be at peace _'you better be right about this you two faced son of a jackal'_ Jim thought (he knows he didn't have to keep the secret, so he's a little ticked off at the ambassador). The smile still clinging to his lips, he finally replied,

"It would be my honor, Commander."The crew members aboard the bridge couldn't help but smile along with the captain as he personally appointed Spock his First Officer. Giving a nod, Spock moved to his position, passing by a smiling Uhura. Kirk stood in place, tightening his fists. Yes, his crew was now complete. His destiny was his to embrace now that he had everything, and everyone, he needed to do sat back down in his chair.

"Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu." Sulu pressed a few buttons on his console.

"Thrusters on standby." Kirk stared out at the vastness ahead of him. His adventure, no, _their _adventure, was finally beginning. He wondered again about what the possible importance of meeting Mr. S.'s daughter could be. He wasn't sure, but he knew the best way to find out, was by going out there, and finding her. He remembered once reading something somewhere. '_If it is meant to happen, then neither time, or distance, or space, or danger, will stop it from occurring._' The Nero incident had just proved that little statement correct. He took a deep breath, and gave the order,

"Take us out." With a smile, Sulu nodded.

"Aye aye Captain." Jim couldn't help but think that he heard the following words being said by a voice that was a strangers, yet at the same time, familiar.

_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before._

'_Well, as __Zefram Cochrane said just before he went into warp for the first time,'_

"Engage."

A/N: So, who can guess what's going on or what's going to happen. Just as a reminder, this is AU so, if anyone has any problems with it, turn back now and use your flames to toast marshmallows. You've seen the first chapter, it's up to you whether to engage, or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I've been asked to explain what Pokémon are. Well, first off I would like to apologize; I thought that almost everyone knew what Pokémon are. Secondly, here's how one person describes Pokémon.

Pokémon are fictional creatures in another universe that are captured (using a Pokéballs of some sort) and raised by humans to battle and protect them. Each Pokémon has a different ability and type (Dark, Electric, Psychic, Water, etc.) and there are over 400 species (Raichu, Jirachi, Charizard, Mew, etc.). Some people use Pokémon to battle while others care for them as pets. A person who uses Pokémon to battle is often referred to as a Pokémon trainer, as Pokémon are creatures which can also grow (in levels), evolve (change form to become stronger) and develop in skills (which transfers to their types of attack).

Many things have come from the creation of Pokémon - including a trading card game, an anime television series and many video games. These have all been very successful and have made Pokémon popular all over the world.

The original idea for the Pokémon game came from a young man (Satoshi Tajiri) who wanted to invent a game that involved trading insects - as was his hobby. Does that explain it well enough?

For more information, as well as pictures of many Pokémon, seeing as how I suck at describing them, go to http : / / www . serebii . net / pokedex-dp / (without the spaces)

Chapter 2

After being about two to three weeks on board the Enterprise found Jim in one of the training facilities with his Pokémon. There were other ensigns that were off duty and, therefore, training their Pokémon. Because there were a few ground types and a few rock types running around, Jim had to make sure his water Pokémon didn't splash around too much, which made some of them a little sad but there was nothing to be done. Jim was currently working on Pichu and Shinx. Pichu had mastered Thundershock, Charm, and Tail Whip in a matter of short time. Jim currently had him working on Thunder Wave and Sweet Kiss. Shinx, meanwhile, had perfected his Tackle, Leer, and Charge attacks and was currently working on Bite. This was how Bones and Spock found him.

"We saw what you were up to and decided to come down and see if we could help, as well as train our own Pokémon." Bones said as they came upon Jim, who had just given Pichu and Shinx the go-ahead to try their attacks.

"Shinx, use Bite! And Pichu, you use Thunder Wave!" Shinx then bit into the stick that was his target, but was unable to snap it. Pichu also tried his attack, only to end up shocking himself.

"Well, I think that's enough for the two of you; take a rest over there. Wartortle! Seadra! You two are up! You know, I'm not overly fond of when those two have the same training slots." Jim said as Machoke and Machamp set up two rows each of light soda tins.

"Why is that captain?" Spock asked.

"_Jim, _Spock, say it with me here; _Jim_. It's just one syllable! Why is that so hard for you to say?! Anyway, those two all but despise each other. I caught Wartortle first as a Squirtle, when he was about a level 7. About maybe a week later, I caught Horsea, and he was a level 31. So, Horsea evolved into Seadra first after a tough battle. Then, a month later, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle because a Beedrill was going to make Swiss cheese out of me for no reason. So, they use anything they can against each other. Seadra makes fun of Wartortle because he evolved first. Wartortle makes fun of Seadra because he did it to protect me. See my dilemma?" Jim asked as his helpers finished with the targets and went back to their own training.

"Yes, the fact Seadra evolved first when Squirtle need only gain 16 levels before he evolves into Wartortle must have been a, as the Terran term goes, harsh blow, to the young turtle's pride. If I may ask, _Jim_, what is the purpose of this exercise?" Spock asked his captain as he surveyed eight rows of soda tins.

"Well, the tins in the first two rows facing each Pokémon are light in weight. These are for accuracy; they rapidly fire at the tins and see how many they can knock down on their first go. The second sets of tins are all weighed down. These tins are more for power than accuracy." Jim said as Seadra and Wartortle both took their marks.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Jim." Bones said as the two water Pokémon glared at each other.

"Thanks Bones. Alright you two, listen up! You can either play nice, or you'll be target practice for Pichu and Shinx's electric attacks! Now, when I say so, use you water gun on the tins." Jim said and Seadra and Wartortle got into position. They waited a whole minute before

"Go!" They started firing like crazy, each shooting at twenty of the eighty tins set up. Sadly, while Seadra hit all twenty of his, Wartortle missed one of his in the middle. However, when they went onto power, Wartortle was able to knock all of his down, but Seadra was only able to put a small dent in his far right one.

"Alright, Seadra, in accuracy, you got a perfect 20/20. Wartortle, you missed one so you only get 19/20, which is still pretty good. Meanwhile, in the power department, Wartortle got a perfect 20/20, whereas Seadra, you were unable to knock one down so you got 19/20." Jim then felt a migraine coming on as the two squirters started taunting each other. He contemplated using his whistle except for the fact Spock's ears would be hurting like crazy, being so close to the offending noise. That was when the two Pokémon were lifted out of the water and left dangling in the air. He looked and saw Spock's Alakazam and Grumpig using Psychic on them.

"Thanks for the help Spock. Honestly, is it too much to ask that the two of you not fight with each other for ten minutes?!" Jim angrily asked two of his water Pokémon. That was when Bones felt something push against his leg. He looked down in time to see both a small purple and a small light violet-blue pin cushion go to Jim.

"Jim, just how many Pokémon do you have?" Bones asked as the Nidoran(male, purple one) and the Nidoran (female, blue one) nuzzled into Jim's leg.

"I never really took count. These two, along with my Starmie over there, were in the Pokémon center the night before our mission started and it slipped my mind to tell you about them. They were at the Pokémon center because they protected me while I was on Nero's ship and they all took a bit of damage. There are seven others that you haven't seen; they're all resting today." Jim said as he grabbed Wartortle and Seadra and put them in separate areas. Seadra was put in the same area as Tentacool, Carvanha, and Krabby, whereas Wartortle was put with Seel, Psyduck, Shellder, and Wooper.

"May we know the names of these seven other Pokémon?" Spock asked as Alakazam and Grumpig relaxed.

"Well, three of them are water Pokémon, three are fire and one is a normal type." Jim said, evading the question. He was rather protective of those seven and he didn't want many to know about them, however he should have known Spock would want to know their identity.

"Well that narrows it down Jim, seeing as how there are only at least thirty Pokémon in each type." Bones said before Spock said

"There are actually thirty-four species of Pokémon that are fire type doctor. There are also eighty that are normal type and ninety-three are water type."

"Leave it to the walking computer to know that." Bones said with a sigh.

"Actually Bones, Pokémon breeders and official referee's of official Pokémon battles of tournaments and gym battles have to know all types of attacks, how effective they are against certain Pokémon, and quite much more. That's why it's such an honor to referee one; because it's so difficult. The only ones who possibly have it as hard or even harder are Ditto trainers, because they have to know which attacks cancel out which ones. For example, Bones, I know you have an Ivysaur. Let's say you and I are battling and I use a Ditto, the Pokémon that can transform into any other Pokémon, to combat your Ivysaur. Say you use Razor Leaf as your opening move; I would use Vine Whip to knock the leaves out of the air and then send your Ivysaur flying. Another example can be used with my Wartortle. Say Spock and I are battling, and he uses a Ditto against my Wartortle. Say I tell Wartortle to use Hydro Pump, Spock's best move would be to use Rapid Spin to disengage the Hydro Pump, then Skull Bash as a follow up attack." Jim said before he realized what he was saying; both Spock (although not as openly) and Bones were looking at him as if he'd grown a second and a third head. '_Shit! Double Shit! Shit on Admiral Archer's prize beagle and every other dog in the academy! Think of something fast moron!_' His head told him but was saved by a red alert.

"Captain, we are receiving a distress signal." Jim heard Uhura say over the system, while holding in his sigh of relief for the distraction.

"I'll be right there. Guys, I'll be right back; I swear." Jim said to his Pokémon before he took off with Bones and Spock right behind him. As they got on the bridge, Uhura said

"They keep saying the same phrase over and over but, before I can translate, they switch to another language."

"And ve have no record of their ship in _any_ system. If I might say so Keptain, it's almost as if zey appeared out of thin air."

"Well, thin air or not, if we hear them, we gotta help them. Uhura, put the communication on the speakers." Jim said and she did as such.

"Siamo stati attacati e male siamo danneggiati! Abbiamo bambini a bordo! Ripetizione, abbiamo bambini a bordo!" (Italian)

"Byli jsme na došlo a jsou špatně poškozené! Máme dětí na palubě! Opakuji, musíme si děti na palubě!" (Czech)

"Mi megtámadott volt és nagyon sérült! Nekünk gyermekek a fedélzeten! Ismételjük meg, mi már gyermekek a fedélzeten!" (Hungarian)

"Etek bolau gol'nev! Etek vesh' nashiv-tor heh rasahkos zakar! Etek ma kanlar fi' dohn! Ashiv-tor, etek ma kanlar fi' dohn!" (Vulcan)

"All the sentences say the same thing; we need help. We were attacked and are badly damaged. We have children on board. Repeat, we have children on board. Alright, Chekov, set a course for their ship. Warp 4. Spock, you have the con. I better round up my Pokémon before they kill each other." Jim told his navigations officer and his first officer. He then took off, back to the training area to get his Pokémon back.

"Does anybody besides me think that it's a little weird he knew exactly what they were saying without anyone translating?" Uhura asked the crew members.

"Might have learned it to impress a girl." Bones said before he took off. In truth, he had no idea how Jim knew those languages and he wanted answers.

"Since when the fuck do you speak not only Italian, Czech and Hungarian, but also Vulcan?" Bones asked his friend as he returned most of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"I've always been able to speak those languages; you just never asked if I knew any other languages." Jim said as he got most of his Pokémon into their Pokéballs; all except Wartortle and Seadra. Bones, noticing this, couldn't help but think that they were, in a small way, like Spock and Jim, or maybe more like Spock and himself. However, before he could contemplate any further, he heard Chekov say

"ETA to unknown ship in twenty minutes Keptain."

"Thanks Chekov." Jim said as he noticed Alakazam and Grumpig were still there, waiting for Spock.

"I hate to bother the two of you, but could you help me get those two back into their Pokéballs?" Jim asked the two Pokémon, who looked at each other before nodding to Jim. They then both used psychic to hold the Pokémon in mid air as Jim called them both back.

"Thanks for your help." Jim said and the Pokémon just nodded. Jim then left, going to his room, to get ready to help in any way he could. He just missed Spock, who had seen how easily his Pokémon responded to him.

"That was more than a little strange." Bones said as Spock called his two Pokémon back to him.

"Indeed; under normal circumstances, Pokémon listen to no one but their trainers. My own are particularly obstinate; I fail to understand why they would listen to him even when they won't listen to my father unless I ask them to." Spock said as he returned the Pokéballs to his belt.

"You know, after three years, I thought I had Jim Kirk figured out. Now? I feel as if I'm meeting him for the first time. I feel as if I don't even know if all I ever saw of him was an illusion. I knew he was smart, but who knew he knew more than one language? I always thought he never took language courses back at the academy because he found it boring. Now I'd actually like to find out how many languages he can speak!" Bones said, and he looked mighty pissed off.

"Perhaps he has reasons for not dispelling such information with you. After all, people are not inclined to share everything with their acquaintances, even ones of three years." Spock said.

"Excuse me Mr.-Living-Computer, but when I want your opinion on _human_ relationships I'll ask you!" Bones said, returning to the Vulcan hating machine that all knew and loved (except for said emotionless Vulcan), and stormed out of the training area but not without hearing,

"Excuse me doctor, but you _did_ ask for my opinion."

"Infernal green-blooded hobgoblin from hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jim paced his room, wondering where his remaining sanity had gone today. First, he had blabbed about Pokémon, things he shouldn't have said. Then, with ease, he translated four different languages into perfect English with no one's help. Then, of all things, he had effortlessly convinced Spock's Pokémon to help him get Seadra and Wartortle back in their Pokéballs. Honestly though, what was wrong with him today? For twenty five years, he had been as careful as anything then, in one day, he practically blows his cover in three different ways? There were times he doubted his genius.

He also had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. He'd had that feeling since breakfast and what happens? A strange ship that there's no record for appears out of nowhere and it just so happens to be his ship that gets the distress call.

"Keptain, the unknown ship is in sight."

"Thanks Chekov, be there in a sec." Jim then left his quarters with quite a few of his Pokéballs on his belt. When he got on the bridge, he was shocked to see the ship was on its side.

"Have we figured out what the name of this ship is?" Jim asked and, as usual, Spock was the one who answered.

"The ship will rotate in approximately 30.47 seconds, allowing us to view the name of the vessel." A few seconds later, they were able to see the name of the ship and Jim froze as he saw the name. It was called _The Valkyrie_. There was no way that name was what he thought it was, nor could it mean what he thought it meant.

"Captain, we may be able to use our tractor beam in order to righten the ship, which will allow us to beam a small party over, in which we will be able to fully righten the ship which will allow a larger party to proceed over to the ship and offer assistance." Spock said and Jim just nodded before leaving and heading to the transporter room. Spock quickly followed him.

"Captain, it is neither necessary nor logical for you to accompany the away team. Until we know how the ship was attacked, it would be unwise for you to go over there."

"Spock, I'm going over there. Try and stop me and one of two things are going to happen. One, we'll both be going over, or two, you'll end up in sick bay." Jim said, not looking at his First officer.

"Captain, the chances of you being able to do as such are -" but Jim stopped, turned, glared at him with arctic wolf eyes, and interrupted him with

"I don't give two shits what the chances are Spock; one way or another, you _would_ end up in Sick Bay. Now, I can't logically explain this, but I _have_ to go over there. It's a feeling of mine. I know it doesn't sound _logical_ to simply do something because you have a feeling, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's to trust my instincts no matter what. And my instincts are telling me to get over to that ship." Jim's eyes seemed to glow with an almost cold fire at his First Officer, who was actually stunned, both by what he was seeing and what he had heard.

"Then, although it is against regulations, I will go with you. As First officer, my first duty is to protect you and this ship."

"Alright then, you and I will be part of the first away team, and Bones will come over with the second; there may be people still alive over there that need immediate medical attention."

"Understood captain."

"Is it really so hard for you to call me Jim?"

~_Later, after the Valkyrie has been righted_~

"So Jim, you mind telling us just why it was so damn important that you accompany us on this damned possible rescue mission?" Bones asked as they looked through the rooms for anyone that may still be alive. What was surprising was that there were Romulans, Klingons, Cardassians, Andorians, and even a few Vulcans, among others. At first, they had thought that they were merely transporting all those different species, but they soon realized the black, skin tight suits they were all wearing was actually the ships uniform.

"I don't know Bones; something just keeps telling me that I'm supposed to be here. It's almost like a gut feeling, I suppose." Jim said, not batting an eye as he looked at the dead bodies, though inside he was feeling nauseas, his shields were down and everyone was feeling queasy as they looked at the dead bodies. Whatever happened here had been pretty rough on the crew that had not escaped in the pods.

"You came over here and risked being attacked, for a damn feeling?!" Bones asked/shouted and Jim had to cover his ears and Spock didn't look all that comfortable either.

"Bones-" Jim started but was soon interrupted by a mental message.

'_Please help us; my poppa got hit in the head and fell hard. He hasn't gotten back up and I think he might have a concussion. Please hurry…_' Jim didn't even hesitate as he took off running. He knew that the body that housed the mind of that mental voice was a little girl, no older than 5 or 7. Spock and Bones tried to call him back but, when they saw he had absolutely no intention of slowing down or returning, they took off after him. When they caught up to him, the room they were looking at was completely engulfed in flames.

"I suppose there's a reason to your insanity this time?" Bones asked as he caught his breath.

"I thought I heard someone call for help; I was trying to figure out how to get across." Jim said as he looked at the flames.

"The possibility of being able to hear anything over the roar of the flames is rather slim captain. However, if you indeed wish to see if anyone is alive on that side of the ship, then I propose we find a way around the flames." Spock said as he noticed the flames were doing some interesting things to his captain's eyes.

"Right; you and Bones go that way and I'll go this way." Jim said and the two men took off. When Jim saw that they were gone and out of sight, he turned on the watch that had a permanent Notice-Me-Not charm on it. He started looking through the many Digimon he had collected, trying to decide on the best choice. He finally decided on Stingmon (Google it for an image).

_Jim Digivolve to… Stingmon!_

_Stingmon is an Insectoid Digimon. Stingmon are normally green in color, but some are dark green. Stingmon possesses a calm and cool personality. He excels in assassin skills. His strong points are his quick reflexes and reliable judgment, and the ability to strike his enemy's weak point._

He then flew over to the other side. As he landed, he hoped Spock and Bones gave him enough time to de-Digivolve back to his human form.

_Stingmon de-Digivolve to… Wormmon! Wormmon slide change to… Jim!_

And, just as he straightened, Spock and Bones came into sight.

"How in the Hell did you get over here so quickly?" Bones asked as he again caught his breath.

"I found a shortcut." Was all Jim said before he took off running again.

"Jim, if you're going to continue with this marathon, you mind telling us your motivation for this much speed?" Bones asked as he felt his heart go a mile a minute.

"The voice I heard, it was a little girl; only 5 or 7. It sounded like her dad's been hurt. She also sounded pretty close to freaking out."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Move it ya green blooded jack rabbit!"

"Doctor, I am moving as fast is recommended if we are to find any survivors, including the young child." Before Bones could say anything, Jim stopped them and looked in a room. It had a woman with long brown hair and a child that might have been her daughter, if her Japanese heritage was not so pronounced. When Jim saw the beam on the woman's leg, he decided to use one of his Pokémon instead of his own strength.

"Machoke, I choose you!" Jim said as he opened Machoke's Pokéballs. Bone's, who had never seen a Machoke close up before, pulled out his Pokédex and looked him up.

**Machoke, the super power Pokémon. Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger. However, the belt around its waist holds back its energy. Without it, this Pokémon would be unstoppable.**

"Machoke, get this beam off of this woman then take her to the shuttle bay." Jim said and both men looked at him strangely as Machoke did as he was told.

"I have a feeling there's going to be quite a few more people that need to be transported and we can't go three, max four at a time when they may be seriously hurt."

"Alright, then the kid should be moved after her, when the remaining adults are on the shuttle. This the girl you heard Jim?" Bones asked but Jim shook his head.

"No, this girl is Japanese, and the voice I heard sounded like it may be from Oregon, maybe Washington. Also, this girl is 8, maybe 9, and the girl I heard was only 5 or 7. I see no male in the vicinity so if her father is on this ship, I doubt she would know he had been hit in the head when he's not in plain sight. Also, this girl has been out cold for maybe an hour or so and, while what we heard earlier may have been a recording, you can't just play a recording of your voice whenever you please if you're out. And, this doesn't seem like the girl to call her father, 'poppa'."

"And how they _hell_ can you tell _that_, Mr. Perry Mason?" Bones asked.

"First off, Mason was a simple lawyer that put two and two together; it was Paul Drake that did all the detecting. Secondly, Japanese children that are given Katanas at 8 or 9 seldom call their father, who may very well have given his daughter the Katanas, 'poppa'." Bones had looked on in shock when he saw Jim gently move the girl's hand, which had previously been hidden under a chair, to reveal 12 inch Katana, with a Japanese inscription on it.

"'To my little flower, with all my love, make me proud.'" Jim was able to translate before he gently laid her hand back down.

"I'm surprised there are no real scratches on her; only a small bruise on her head." Bones said

"The woman, whether she's the mother, step-mother, aunt, or just a neighbor that was helping a little kid who was scared half out of her mind."

"Not bad Holmes." Bones said as Jim set his Krabby to look after the girl while they continued looking for the girl Jim _did_ hear.

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Stick with me old boy and I'll make a detective out of you yet."

"Watch who you call old boy Kid!" Bones shouted as they saw another person, this one a man who looked like the woman as he was out and three boys with him.

"And you watch who _you_ call kid; I was around long before your dad was the glimmer in your granddaddy's eye." Jim whispers as they went about helping the man and anyone else who was still alive on the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, how is the mystery group?" Jim asked as he strolled into Sick Bay with Spock close behind.

"Some of them had pretty decent bruising, bumps and even a few cuts around their bodies; some just had bumps to the head which knocked them out. My guess is that they had set the ship on autopilot, and were attempting to get to the remaining escape pods, with one of the males we recovered, who could have been the captain or just an ensign, being able to send out a distress signal, when something rammed them, a torpedo most likely, and those that had kids with them pushed them out of the way of the falling debris and, well you can guess the rest." Bones said as he finished giving the order to start sending the kids over. He knew he should have done it sooner; if the kids woke up with strange people around them and their parents or guardians nowhere in sight, he had a feeling they'd be pretty uncomfortable. However, the adults had mostly been found under debris, so they had taken priority.

"Why are you having difficulty discerning if one is the captain or if they are all ensigns?" Spock asked as Jim looked at them all.

"Because you hobgoblin, they all wear the same uniform; black, skin tight, and no other ways to-"

"He's the captain." Jim said suddenly, standing over a man who was about 6' even, with black hair falling to the nape of his neck and a bit into his eyes. He had a strong, powerful body.

"How the hell can you tell that? I just told you there was no discrepancy in the suits!"

"Actually, there is Bones; if you look over the heart, you will see that each uniform has an animal on it. This one has an eagle on it. Now, I may be wrong; some cultures list power as their leadership skill so it might be someone with some type of bull or maybe even a dragon on their uniform. But I do know for a fact that in some early Native American cultures, the Eagle is seen as the creature of guidance, the animal or spirit totem that would choose people who are meant to be leaders, so, if that is indeed how they tell departments apart, it makes sense the captain would have it." Jim said as he showed the eagle that was indeed on the young man's uniform, deciding to ignore the scales on the man's neck.

"Alright, that does it! Come in here Jim!" Bones said as he pulled the young captain to his office by the scruff of his shirt, Spock following behind.

"Bones, what the hell was that for? I'll admit it's better than getting jabbed in the neck, but not by much!" Jim said as he fixed his collar

"First off, you talk about Pokémon like an expert or a breeder. Then, you understand at least four different languages, one of which being Vulcan. Then you are able to command another person's Pokémon, which are as stubborn as their trainer. Then you hear things not even pointy ears here heard, which leads us to a group of adults and their kids. And don't think I'm forgetting how you got to the other side before we did, when we should have arrived at the same time. Then there's that bit of deducting you did back in the girls room. And finally, you notice a small bird on the man's uniform and it tells you he's the captain? Jim, I'm your friend, and I had no idea you could do any of this stuff! What the hell is going on here and so help me, you avoid this and I will put on Sick Bay roster and make you wish you had died on the Narada!" Bones asked and Jim had to think quickly, never realizing his anxiety was being broadcast to two of the roughly sixty two people brought on board (it's a huge ass Sick Bay, ok?).

"I read a lot of Pokémon manuals when I was a kid, my mom dated many different men while I was growing up, one of whom spoke quite a few languages and decided to score good with my mom by teaching me a few, I've always had a way with Pokémon and animals, I just happened to be focusing on sound and I've had sensitive hearing since I was a kid, I just moved faster than you did ok?, I read mystery novels as a kid, and it's only a guess!" Jim said all in one breath. Before McCoy could continue, they heard Nurse Chapel scream

"Doctor McCoy! Come quick!" All three men came rushing in; to see two of the people standing near the others holding what looked like phasers.

"Ira tana?! Cannee tosk?! Ina tonnee?! Ira tanoo yatane?!" (Where are we?! Who are you?! What happened?! Where are our young ones?!)

"Spock, before they get too trigger happy, please tell me you know what they're saying?" Bones asked.

"Unfortunately doctor, I am unfamiliar with the language they are using." Spock said.

"We're boned." Bones then heard Jim's voice take on a tone he didn't really recognize, like he was talking to a scared animal but also… deeper than usual.

"Listen to me; you don't wanna hurt anyone. Think about your crew; if you die, what will happen to them? And what about your young one's? Who will look after them? Other people from your remaining crew? Most have their own to deal with, do you really think they could handle that big of a job?" The two looked at each other. One was the man Jim suspected was the captain, and the other was a slightly shorter woman, who had long auburn hair with strange white streaks. The strangest things were their eyes; the woman had silvery green, and the man had silvery blue; the same from his dreams and eerily close to Jim's own. They nodded to each other so Spock and Jim gently reached forward, in hopes to take the phasers, when the two grabbed them. They both felt as if part of themselves were being drained from their bodies. A minute later, both men dropped to the floor and heard the man who had grabbed Jim say in Jim's voice

"Thanks for the translation." Then both drainers ran out of Sick Bay, throwing anyone who came near them and tried to stop them, away without even touching them. A minute later, they both felt hypo's being jabbed into their necks, and some of their strength returned.

"What the hell was that? What in the name of God did they do? And why did that guy sound like you when he spoke?" Bones asked as both men regained their senses, Spock more so than Jim.

"I don't know, it felt as if he was stealing part of me. Are any of the others awake?" Jim asked as Bones looked him over and Nurse Chapel looked Spock over.

"What? No, I don't think so, why?"

"Because if anybody can tell us what the hell is going on, it'd be one of them." Jim said as he stood up and went over to them.

"Well, they're still out of it so we might as well warn security that we've got two dangerous people running around that can somehow drain a person's strength by touching them." Bones said as Spock got up.

'_Listen to me; two of your friends are in danger and I need your help! My friend is going to dispatch security and hurt your friends unless you wake up and tell me how to help them! Help me help your pack!_' That was when one of the males started to wake up; it was the male who had had three boys found with him.

"No need to shout you know; I was unconscious, not dead."

"I'm just glad you heard me and that you speak English; your friends spoke another language and we couldn't understand them. I'm Jim by the way." Jim said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Jim, I am Blackspider, son of Katana and Damian, and step-son/nephew of Anakin. Now, seeing as how they're not here, I must assume that the people you were referring to are our captain, Transfer, and our First Officer, Rogue. Now, did they physically grab you and/or anyone else?" Blackspider asked Jim.

"Yeah, Transfer grabbed me and Rogue grabbed my First Officer, Spock of Vulcan, does that mean anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. As you've probably guessed, we're mutants and those two have particularly nasty and volatile powers. You see, Rogue possesses the mutant ability to absorb psyches and abilities of individuals or several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Rogue can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of that person (sometimes she also duplicates in herself physical characteristics of her victim). Transfer is roughly the same, however, he doesn't absorb memories and, as his name might suggest, he can transfer them to someone else. For example, I am mainly super intelligent and terrakinetic, which means I have control over the planet's surface I happen to be on at the current time. If Transfer was to absorb me, he could transfer the ability to you, whether or not you wanted it. Now, I know you have telepathy, and I know it's a touchy subject to discuss in front of members of your crew, but you _must_ tell me if you have another ability." Blackspider said and Jim felt himself go pale.

"Yeah Jim, got anything else you'd like to share that you didn't feel the need to share for _three years_?!" Bones asked and Jim hung his head in shame.

"Human, I suggest you think of this from his point of view; you're a child with at least telepathy, you hear what all the other students call you in their minds, and you hear all their childish and pointless thoughts. You probably have no one to help you control and understand it. Others call you a freak. You're lucky if you have one friend that isn't using you so they can cheat on tests. Would you be blabbing about this and any other powers you may possess?" Blackspider said with dislike in his voice and hatred in his eyes. Jim just looked at him, and then put his hand on one of Bone's machines, which turned into a solid block of ice. It smashed into pieces a minute later.

"You don't even want to see what it does to people." Jim said, looking miserable as he stared at the frozen shards of the machine.

"Do you have any other abilities I should know about?" Blackspider said, the hatred in his eyes replaced with compassion and sympathy.

"I also have telekinesis, sometimes I have precognitive dreams, I have the ability of animal transformation, I can store digital energy in my body, and I've been known to control other people and animals. Sometimes it's in the form of coercive persuasion, others my voice deepens to an almost demonic sound. I don't have such great control of that one, as can be seen here." Jim said, not looking at either of his friends. Blackspider however, was looking at him in shock.

"You tried to control those two? Well no wonder you couldn't do it; an inexperienced ESP'er going up against people who _have_ experience with telepathy and mind control? You're lucky they didn't skin you for even attempting it. This makes me wonder why all they did was absorb you and your First Officer. Spock of Vulcan, do you have an ability that I should know of?" Blackspider asked the Vulcan, who for once looked uncomfortable.

"He has pyrokinesis." Jim said when Spock didn't say anything and the others looked shocked he knew this.

"And how do you know this, captain?" Spock asked, looking more than a little pissed off.

"When you almost strangled me on the bridge during the Nero incident, you burned my throat. If everyone hadn't been so interested in you kicking my ass, they might have noticed the smell of burnt flesh permeating the room. And if you hadn't been so focused on trying to kill me, you would have noticed your hand develop a thin layer of ice to counteract your fire. For me to be able to freeze a pyrokinetic, you must have little to no control over your fire. This means either you've only discovered it recently, or you're afraid of it, both of which are very likely." Jim said, still not really looking at his First Officer, who now looked just a tad flabbergasted at the insinuation of being afraid.

"You know, I'm surprised you know so much about abilities. Did your parents ever describe them to you?" Blackspider asked, turning to look at the other members of his pack.

"Not really; my step-dad called me a freak, my mom thought I was a monster, my brother ran away when I was about 10 or 11, and my dad died the day I was born."

"My apologies, when were you born and what was your father's name?"

"Stardate 1277.1 and George Kirk." Here, Blackspider spun around, looking deathly pale.

"Stardate 1277.1 and your father's name is George Samuel Kirk, born to Tiberius and Kina Kirk?"

"Yeah."

"Holy fuck but did Rogue ever absorb the wrong guy! You better come with me! They'll be heading for the transporter room, to get back over to the ship and see about the young ones; that's what set them off in the first place. They'll kill, maim or cripple anyone who gets in their way." Blackspider said as he grabbed Jim's wrist, during which Jim felt something go into him but chose to ignore it for the moment. Jim and Blackspider both then turned into wolves, their fastest form that could fit through a door.

"Come on, unless you want to explain some pretty gruesome deaths to your crew." Blackspider said as they ran out the door, with Spock and Bones right behind them, hoping to get some actual answers once they got back.

"So, do we have any problems besides the obvious?" Jim asked as everyone made room for the two wolves and two men chasing them.

"Well, there is the fact that Hawk is a shapeshifter and he was one of the first they ever absorbed back when they were kids."

"_Please_ tell me you're joking!" Jim pleaded as they continued running.

"Sorry friend, but their powers developed early; when they were about four or five."

"No kidding? That's when mine developed."

"I had a feeling as such. Rouge, Transfer, Hawk, Tracker and Mimic's powers all developed around that time. My powers, my sisters Firecat, Aniu, my half brother Shadowfox, his twin Controller, and our other cousin Thunderbird all developed when we were around twelve. The rest all developed when they were around 15, with the exception of Multiple; he's only twelve." Blackspider said as they neared the transporter room. As they went inside, they saw that the two absorbers were holding their phasers at the current crewmen who were there.

"Rogue! Transfer! Listen to me; these aren't the people who attacked us! I have their word that the young ones are alright! And one of them was born on the same day as we were, at the same time as you guys! And Rogue, you _really_ want to hear the part about his father!" Blackspider said in one breath.

"Why do we want to hear about a mutant's father?" Transfer asked as Rogue kept her phaser on the crewmen. However, before he could answer, the transporter activated and a minute later, two small children stood on the pad. One was a girl who had flaming red hair and vibrant forest green eyes. The other was a boy with, remarkably, silver hair and slate grey eyes. When the children saw the two absorbers, they ran to them and started to speak rather quickly until Jim said

"Tanno befing datre; tosk inju tryhu." (Don't be afraid; you are safe now.) The two absorbers, as well the two children, looked at Jim in shock. Jim, seeing no way out of his predicament, showed his true form. Snow white fox ears grew out of his head and a matching tail grew from his tailbone. From his back came eight wing; the top set was pure white, the second started to fade into grey, the third was a darker grey, and the bottom set was black.

"_This_ is why; he's no ordinary mutant. He's like us, a Valkyrian. He's also your brother Rogue; his father is George Kirk. He's the missing child of the twelve born that day." Everyone was shocked by one thing or another. The Valkyrians were thought to be extinct for at least two hundred years, and now there were at least 12 on their ship? And Jim had always thought he was an only child, now he finds out he has a sister?

"Peter and Nicu are going to have a fit when they hear this." Rogue said and Transfer nodded.

"Mind if I ask who they are?" Jim asked.

"Your older brothers, and I guess I'm your cousin; my mom and your dad were twins." Transfer said

"Can this day get any more fucked up?" Jim asked and it was Spock who responded with

"I doubt it Jim." '_It just did_.' Jim thought; Spock never 'doubted' anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Heads up: This chapter is mainly what Valkyrians are and who's here, which is quite a few.

Chapter 5

'_**Race/planet chosen for examination: Valkyrie**_

_**The race known as The Valkyrians began not long after Vulcan discarded the ways of violence, in pursuit of logic. After Surak's way of peace was accepted, those that became the Romulans left Vulcan. However, there was one female Vulcan, who did not wish to give up the way of the warrior, but liked the idea of peace and logic. Her name was **__**T'Androma, and she was given the choice of adapting to the new way of Vulcan, or be banished. She refused and so was banished to a planet that seemed doomed to death, having little food, less water, and a barely breathable atmosphere. Around this same time, three others were banished from their home planets for their refusal to adapt to the new ways. These were Argelian, a son of the newly born Romulus, K'Trelan, a son of the Klingon homeworld **__**Qo'noS, and a daughter of the Cardassian homeworld, Cardassia Prime, Makbar. Remarkably enough, all four outcasts were dropped off on the same planet, which the Vulcans called Tevanu ek'tra, or, quite literally, 'The Dead planet'. At first, the four ignored each other. Then T'Androma went into Pon Farr and, though she had told both Argelian and K'Trelan to stay away, K'Trelan could not resist witnessing such a thing. As he watched her writhe upon the muddy ground, he felt his lust rise, until he could no longer control it and took her. Not too far away, Argelian and Makbar were doing the same. Nine months later, Makbar gave birth to a Cardassian/Romulan hybrid, which they name **__**Aidoann, and T'Androma gave birth to a Vulcan/Klingon hybrid, which they named Keve. From these two children, came the ultimate species; Vulcan knowledge, Romulan cool headedness, the Klingon system of honor and glory, and the Cardassian way of war was combined. They did not know what to call their species until, surprisingly, a human word reached their ears; Valkyrie.**_

_**With the union of four usually incompatible species, the planet came to life, and they named their new home and their species Valkyrie. As time wore on, they were divided into four species, as is common for most civilizations. The ones who pursued knowledge, especially the properties of different bloods and genetics, somehow became vampires. The ones who focused on family and strength to protect the home, somehow became werewolves. The males who openly embraced their sexuality became incubi and the females who did the same became succubi, when referring to both, they were called 'Cubi'. The ones who merely focused on peace, family, and trickery now and then for fun became kitsune. Each of these creatures was given an element to control though by who is unknown; the vampires were given water and ice, the werewolves were given earth, the Cubi were given wind, and the kitsune were given fire. Unlike the usual path of societies of division, these different species lived together in peace and harmony. Eventually, there became three sub-species to this world, though no one knows how or why they developed; the Drakonerans, the Arachnoids, and the Gargoyles. The Drakonerans were the strength of the world and protectors of all. The Arachnoids were creatures of great speed, flexibility, and grace that were messengers for all. The Gargoyles were large on family and clan; to insult a member of one clan was a death sentence that not even your own clan could free you of.**_

_**The Valkyrians were seen as the perfect world; they were far more technologically advanced than even Vulcan, they had little crime, all had access to their arts and sciences, no one was discouraged from the path they chose, and they had no divorce. If a mate was away for some reason during the Submissives or the Dominants Heat, they were allowed to take a substitute, even if they were mated to another as long as it was consensual on both sides. After it was over, both walked away as if nothing happened, but they often became friends, even with the mate of the other; the Dominant would complement the other on how lucky they were to have such an amazing Submissive, and the Submissive would complement the other on how lucky they were to have such a powerful Dominant. So there was no need for rape, no adultery as humans see it, no thievery among property since all was welcome to all and what was not was respected, no murder as all got along, no repression of religion choice as it was four different species that made them in the first place, and no revolutions or rebellions since all species and classes were equal. However, this is not to say they did not know how to fight; they had adopted their own version of the Spartan Agoge, in which when the children reached a certain age, they were taught how to survive and the ways of war by combining the Cardassian teachings with the Klingons. The only time someone was slain outside of these conditions, in which they either could not survive in the wilderness, or a terrible accident occurred during a training session and they could not find a doctor in time, was when someone insulted a clan and did not apologize, which in truth was rather rare. These decisions were left to the Grand High Council, which consisted mostly of Drakonerans since, as stated before, they were the protectors of the world; they were the strongest and, if truth be told, the smartest of all. How they would decide is they would hold a trial of sorts for the accused and the clan, in which they would hear both sides, see which had the stronger case, and decide. If they decided in favor of the clan, then the accused was given two choices; apologize or die and if they chose apology and committed further offence, they would be killed. The assailant usually chose to apologize and to work off their debt as well as their shame.**_

_**Not much is known of their anatomy, except that, instead of hearts, they had what they referred to as 'cores', which was the source of their powers, strength, and their health; to destroy the core was to destroy the Valkyrian forever. It is also believed that, as long as the core was not destroyed, the Valkyrian could keep coming back to life if they so wished. It was either referred to as regeneration, in which the body was entirely healed to the state it was, or as rebirth, in which the entire body was regenerated through the birth of another woman. It is believed that, through regeneration, the Valkyrians were invincible in battle, and through rebirth, they were immortal, as they got stronger each time. It is unknown how this was achieved. As for physical features, the Submissives had retractable ears and tail of certain animals, such as cats and wolves. They also had wings in the shape of a birds or, as humans called them 'angel wings', the number indicating how far up they were or would be in a pack or clan, two being an Omega, four and six being Beta's, and eight being alpha's. The Dominants possessed only an animal's tail, such as a tiger or a Tasmanian devil. They also possessed wings, though theirs were more reptilian in appearance, or as the humans called them, 'devil wings'. The number indicates status as well.**_

_**There is no clear answer as to what happened to this great, strong race. Some say the planets core erupted and destroyed the entire race. Others suggest that the other races, such as the Orions and the Andorians grew jealous of the Valkyrians power in all fields, and found a way to destroy them. It is also unknown what exactly happened to the race itself. Some say that they chose to die with their planet. Others say they were incapable of escape. Those that believe the race somehow survived; say they went back to their 'grandfather' and 'grandmother' planets of Vulcan, Romulus, Cardassia Prime, and **__**Qo'noS and lost the power of the elements. Some say that they went to Earth, and the sea ones became the 'merpeople' of human folklore and the rest became the parents of all mutants. This idea is less accepted as some mutants do not possess an 'elemental' power and instead possess such abilities as changing into animals or duplication. Then one person suggested it was a combination of the last three; those that went back to their home planet lost their powers, the sea keepers became known as 'merpeople', and they mated with humans that became mutants. However, this person also suggested some somehow managed to retain their powers and stay as Valkyrians by adding different bloods to the mix, though this was frowned upon greatly; some of the Cardassians xenophobia leaked through the cracks and got into some of their blood. There is a prophecy that states that someday, Valkyrie shall be reborn, though it has yet to come to fruition.**_'

Both McCoy and Spock couldn't keep the sighs in as they finished reading the only information that, after 200 years of searching, had turned up. Most professors, when talking about dead or supposed dead civilizations, only taught a small unit on these people since there was so little information. From what the two men had seen all day, this barely scratched the surface. Bones didn't know how to feel; on one hand, he felt betrayed that even after three years, Jim didn't trust him enough to tell him he was at least a mutant? On the other hand, after Blackspider, who told them his name was Eragon, had chewed him out, he could see it from Jim's perspective. Telepath's and Telekinetic's never had it easy; people would think you cheat on tests or you cheat at sports, and they want you to cheat for them. Telepathy could also serve as a built in lie detector, which made it even harder to trust people. He looked at the files Eragon had transferred from their computer to his, so he'd know what he's be dealing with for the time being. He now had _a lot_ on his hands, and he'd have to be careful with some of them.

**Name: Ororo Munroe**

**Codename: Storm**

**Powers: Storm can summon lightning from a benign sky, manifest violent storms, call up freezing blizzards and bring all forms of precipitation to bear. She can even harness the power of wind, allowing her to fly.**

**Name: Scott Summers**

**Codename: Cyclops**

**Powers: Cyclops has the power to emit beams of energy from his eyes. Although the beams have the appearance of red light (i.e., electromagnetic radiation in a red wavelength), they do not give off heat and instead deliver tremendous concussive force.**

**Name: Kurt Wagner**

**Codename: Nightcrawler**

**Powers:** **Kurt Wagner is a mutant whose primary mutant power is the ability to teleport himself, his clothing, and a certain amount of additional mass from one point to another virtually instantaneously. He does this by means of displacing himself through an alternate dimension briefly and reappearing in a desired location. He has been shown to be able to teleport distances of up to two miles (3 km) under optimal conditions, although it is at his extreme limit, and he can become severely fatigued if he tries to teleport that distance (in one case, however, he teleports somewhere over 50 miles (80 km)).****Nightcrawler's teleportation ability is also affected by direction — north-south along the planets magnetic lines of force is easier than east-west against them.**

**Name: Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde**

**Codename: Shadowcat**

**Powers: Kitty is a mutant with the ability to pass through solid matter by altering the vibratory rates of her atoms: passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through the object.**

**Name: Evan Daniels (Ororo's nephew)**

**Codename: Spyke**

**Powers: Spyke can extend or retract bone spikes that grow inside his body. He may shoot them out or bring them out to grab and hold. Evolution of powers: imminent, unsure how they will evolve.**

**Name: ****Sam Guthrie**

**Codename: Cannonball (keep away from antiques)**

**Powers: ****Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air like a rocket, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. However, if he hits something he cannot demolish he falls over, dazed.**

**Name: ****Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla**

**Codename: Magma**

**Powers: ****Magma has geothermal powers and the ability to fly. These grant her the ability to control the movement of earth and tectonic plates, even to the extent of causing seismic upheaval. She can also call forth molten rock from the Earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava, or miniature volcanoes. When using her powers, Magma typically assumes an energized form that emits intense light and heat. She can also create orbs of a fire-like substance and use them as projectiles or a source of light.**

**Name: Jubilation Lee**

**Codename: Jubilee (also preferred name)**

**Powers: Jubilation has the ability to generate colorful plasma. She can form this energy into explosive streamers and light shows, which she playfully refers to as 'Fireworks'.**

**Name: ****Jamie Madrox**

**Codename: Multiple**

**Powers: ****Jamie is a changeling, a predecessor to mutants. His power is the ability to create perfect duplicates, or "dupes", of himself, and all items on his person (clothing, weaponry, et cetera) through impact when he absorbs kinetic energy (although this sometimes has happened at will) through an unknown process.**

**Name: Alex Summers**

**Codename: Havok**

**Powers: Havok is a mutant possessing the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force.**

**Name: Ray Crisp**

**Codename: Berzerker**

**Powers: Berzerker's mutant powers allow him to generate and control pulsing bolts of electrical energy. He did this by absorbing and manipulating the energies of the entire electromagnetic spectrum.**

**Name: Lance Alvers**

**Codename: Avalanche**

**Powers: Terrakinetic**

**Name: ****Pietro Maximoff**

**Codename: Quicksilver**

**Power: Super speed**

**Name: Wanda Maximoff**

**Codename: The Scarlet Witch (beware temper)**

**Power: Wanda's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. Wanda's primary power is the ability to affect probability. She can use hex bolts and hex spheres to interfere with other mutants' powers, causing them to go haywire, or for attacks to be shot back at the original attacker. She can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. Wanda is also able to affect inanimate objects - things will break, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal like trapping someone), and so on so it is best to clear the room if she is in a bad mood.**

**Name: Tabitha Smith**

**Codename: Meltdown**

**Powers: Tabitha Smith is a mutant who originally had the power to create psionic balls of energy, which she calls her "time bombs". These "bombs" explode with concussive force. She can produce marble-sized "bombs" which have little concussive impact and which she uses for playing pranks.**

**Name: ****Eden McCain**

**Powers: Persuasion, can cause people to 'drop dead'**

**Name: Theodore "Ted" Sprague**

**Powers: T****he ability to generate and manipulate radiation**

**Name: Molly Walker**

**Powers: The ability to find people anywhere in the universe**

**Name: Matt Parkman**

**Powers: Telepath, able to read and manipulate the thoughts of others, able to make his people relive past events by going through their memory, while doing this, it causes them pain, make people see illusions, able to make himself 'disappear' by clouding himself from the minds of people, precognitive visions expressed through art.**

**Name: West Rosen**

**Powers: Flight**

**Name: Monica Dawson**

**Powers: Adoptive muscle memory**

**Name: Alex Woolsley**

**Powers: Able to adapt his lungs to any environment; started with water **(A/N: I supped up his power a bit, sue me.)

**Name: Claire Bennet**

**Powers: Rapid cellular regeneration**

**Name: Elle Bishop**

**Powers: Ability to manipulate electricity (has a nasty tendency to fry people with her electricity)**

**Name: Hiro Nakamura**

**Powers: Ability to control the Space/Time continuum, which allows him to teleport, freeze time and time travel**

**Name: Ando Masahashi**

**Powers: Power amplification and energy projection**

Oh yeah; this was going to be fun, with so many mutants with volatile powers. Bones stood up from his desk and looked in on his patients. The last of the children had just arrived, so the adults all relaxed a little. Not a whole lot, but he could tell that they were calming down.

"Is it true, what Jim said? That you are a pyrokinetic?" Bones asked Spock, not looking away from the scene of his best friend getting along so well with people who were technically strangers.

"Affirmative doctor; I am a pyrokinetic."

"And like Jim said, you don't have the greatest of control."

"Affirmative. Are you going to make one of your jokes about how I have such a passionate element? Or one about how I show no emotions and cannot control my fire?"

"I'm not going to make fun of you Spock, and, if truth be told, I have no reason to be angry with Jim; I kept a secret from him too; I have the ability to create lightning. However, I have little to no control." Bones said as tiny sparks left his hand.

"I believe Jim would say, 'this has to be the most fucked up day ever.'" Spock said as he made minor flames sprout from his hand.

"I'd say you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Doctor McCoy?" They turned and saw the woman with white hair and blue eyes in the doorway. She had been one of the few that had not been discovered with a child nearby.

"Yes Aniu?" Bones asked her.

"Captain Transfer would like to know if it is possible to talk to the rest of our crew."

"It's fine with me, but how is he going to do it?"

"Science Officer Blackspider has increased the power of your communicator so that those that survived will be able to hear him down on the planet. We all know many languages and there is a translator button on our communicators for those that have any difficulty. I will tell Captain Transfer that you have given him permission to use your communicator." Aniu turned to leave but Bones called to her

"Aniu?"

"Yes Doctor McCoy?" She said as she turned again to face him. Unlike most of the others, there was no hatred in her eyes, only contempt; she didn't want to be here, on a ship full of humans, talking to a human, but it didn't bother her as much as it did Rogue who looked about ready to kill both of them. Bones couldn't explain why she would hate him; they never met before and hers was not a face you easily forget; neither were those bangs. Spock on the other hand… if what Blackspider said about her absorbing memories was true; McCoy could understand Rogue being pissed at someone marooning her brother on a desolate planet for some bizarre reason and then almost choking him to death. Aniu almost looked as if the only reason she hated them was because Rogue and her sisters didn't trust them.

"Why is it that, when you and the others address each other or someone else, you put their title ahead of their codename or whatever you call it?"

"It is the proper way to address someone to strangers or a superior officer."

"What's your title then?"

"Communications Officer Aniu."

"I don't think I need to know, but what's Rogues?"

"Rogue is either referred to as First Officer Rogue or Chief Security Officer Rogue. Now, if that is all, the captain would like to speak to his crew." Aniu then left with Spock and Bones following her. They saw her nod to her captain, who then spoke into the communicator.

"Attention all members formerly of _The_ _Valkyrie_, it is with the deepest regret that I must tell you she is unsalvageable. I have spoken to the captain of this ship, _The Enterprise_, who, if you should run into him, you will refer to him as Captain Khelek Thoron. He is the one we have been looking for; the youngest of the 12 born that day and the brother to Rogue, Mimic, and Tracker. He has informed me that we shall be allowed to retrieve any personal items from our rooms. As they are smaller in number, the Andorians shall be allowed on first. Several humans will be on the ship as well; do not be alarmed, it is to make themselves feel better about letting us back on our ship. Chief Engineer Thunderbird will be over there, along with Counselor Tracker and Medical Officer Mimic. They will inform me of when the Andorians are finished. When they are done, the Klingons shall have their turn. Then the Romulans, then the Cardassians, and then finally, the Vulcans shall have their turn. After the Vulcans have completed, myself, and the others shall collect our things, as well as any usable parts of the ship. When we are finished, Captain Khelek shall give the command to fire, and _The Valkyrie_ shall be no more. Commence hosta harma." At this, those that had been introduced as Thunderbird, Mimic, and Tracker left the room. Spock then looked to Transfer and was about to ask when Jim said

"Khelek is the Elvin word for ice, since that's the element I have the greatest control over. Thoron is the Elvin word for eagle, since I am a captain like he is."

"Can I ask a question? How is it you know so many languages?" Bones asked, hoping to finally get the answer to that question.

"When an elder Valkyrian, such as Khelek's father George dies, the elder's memories and abilities go to his or her children. For example, George was able to understand any language he heard after only hearing a bit, like 'hello, nice to meet you.' So Khelek and his brothers and his sister have the gift as well." The one named Controller explained. Her eyes didn't hold that much hatred either; the only ones who had real, indescribable hatred in their eyes were Rogue, Transfer and Hawk. Those that had anger in their eyes were Firecat, Blackspider, Thunderbird and Shadowfox. Those with contempt in their eyes were Controller and Aniu. And those that simply had mistrust in their eyes were Mimic and Tracker. He saw out of the corner of his eye Jim leave so he and Spock went back to talk to each other about what was going to happen. Neither was quite ready to talk to Jim about what was truth and what was false. Neither noticed when Transfer followed him.

Jim went to the observation deck, so he could look at the stars that had calmed him as a child. He just stared at them as he thought about everything that had happened today. His best friends had found out he was a Valkyrian, he had had part of his life force drained by his cousin, the others had found out there were still a few Valkyrians around, though their numbers were small, and, above everything else, he had found out he had two older brothers and a sister.

"How loud must a thought be, if you cannot hear one who approaches you from behind?" Jim turned and saw his cousin come on deck.

"I'd say that a thought that talks about today would be pretty loud, wouldn't you?" Jim said with a weak smile.

"Your mental shields are weak, but not weak enough for me to understand what troubles you, what's wrong?"

"It's just so much for me to take in, you know? I've always been alone, and now I've got siblings and cousins and my friends are pissed that I didn't tell them the truth about what I am, can I even call them friends after keeping that from them?" Before Jim could continue, Transfer grabbed his shoulders and Jim felt a calm sweep over him as well something go into him again, though notably larger than Blackspider's, but again, paid little heed to it as he focused on Transfer.

"First of all, we've always been here, we just didn't realize who you were back then and didn't recognize you now. Secondly, all friends get pissed at each other, fact of life. Thirdly, all friends keep secrets from each other, big and small. If they are truly your friends, they will learn to understand."

"I don't even know why I'm captain here, you know? I don't deserve it; they were short on captains after the Nero incident so they just promoted the kid who did a good job _once_, and the only way I got the command to do it was by taking advantage of a guy who just lost his mother. I mean, what even makes _me_ more worthy to live than the thousands who died?" Jim asked and he almost looked like he wanted to cry; nearly 26 years of anguish wanted out. Transfer was not a blind man and saw how important this was to his cousin, so he let him vent.

"Almost everyone is telling me that I did this great thing and that I should be proud of what I did. I didn't do anything great Transfer." Jim continued softly.

"I stormed the bridge, took advantage of a guy that lost his planet and his mother, and acted like a reckless bastard. I could have killed everyone on this ship…I almost did. All I really did was get Admiral Pike out of there, and even there I had help. If Spock hadn't told me where to find him, and if Pike hadn't of shot when he did, I wouldn't be here."

"If you did so little, tell me about those who did do the work." Transfer said.

"Fine, let's start with my communications officer; Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura. She is strong, smart, condescending as hell and she can give you a look that clearly says 'I've got you all figured out, you're not _that_ much of a conundrum, and you offend me by breathing; kindly stop.'" Here Transfer said

"I think she and Rogue should go out for a drink while we are here." Jim let out a chuckle before continuing

"Well, if anyone is a couple cherries short of a fruitcake, it would be my Chief Engineer Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott. Scotty is living proof that if someone has an abundance of one trait, which in Scotty's case is complete, utter, and undeniable brilliancy, they lack in others, such as social graces. And God help you if you can't help but applaud him for it. From the minute he asked a friend from the future if there were sandwiches in the future I decided on one thing; when I became captain, I wanted that crackpot on my crew. And once we had accomplished said beaming, Scotty had borne the brunt of a quietly livid, Spock's Vulcan-y glare by asking for a towel, I wanted to declare my undying devotion to him. Scotty has balls, anyone and everyone has to give him that. And he's also given me my new favorite catch phrase…'so, do you think I could get a towel,' a.k.a 'things are way too tense around here, you guys need to lighten the fuck up.'"

"He sounds remarkably like Chief Engineer Thunderbird; crazy as hell, but a genius when it comes to machines, and a loyal friend that would sooner die then let anything happen to you." Transfer said.

"Then there's Sulu, who's rather hard to figure out. The young helmsman is nice. He's compassionate. He was actually supportive of me when I became captain, despite the obvious doubts of others. And he is completely sincere in all of those things. He doesn't seem to do the compassionate thing for personal gain, like most other so-called 'benevolent' people that I've had met throughout my life. When I first met him, it took all of my will power not to say 'what's the catch? There has to be a catch; there's always a catch.' But, if there's one thing that can be said about him, it's this; he's got _honor_."

"From what you've seen of him, you may not believe it, but _my_ helmsman, Hawk, is almost exactly the same way. Oh, he acts as if he doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone, but when I became captain, Hawk was there, making me consider all angles before moving. He may not seem compassionate, but when you're hurt, and there are only minutes to save your life, I have five words for you; get out of the way. And _that's_ when you see _real_ compassion. Hawk also has a great sense of honor."

"Well, if I am ever to have a son, which, God willing, will never ever happen as I'd be a shit ass father, I think I'll name him Pavel, in the hopes that the name carries with it similar traits for all who bare it. The young ensign is smart as a whip and hides his smirk at being more intelligent than most under a veil of innocence. I have a feeling that Chekov is secretly assessing the crew and monitoring who he can swindle out of their lunch credits. The victims will never realize they are being swindled, because the kid has the whole 'I'm such a sweet, harmless little guy, deviousness would never, ever cross my mind' thing going for him. And damn if you can't help but admire the little guy for it.

However, it should also make him wary. I know better than most that one should never underestimate their opponent in the chess game of life. Chekov is the knight that everyone thinks is a pawn. He's that nerd in elementary school who always has his hand raised in class, but grows up to redefine Einstein's 'Theory of Relativity' and then laugh about it all the way to the bank in that evil genius kind of way. 'Take that, mother fuckers. Showed you. Bask in my genius. Yes, you may touch my hand in the hopes that my brilliance will seep into you through osmosis, but I wouldn't count on it.' All I can say is, I am not going to be the one to hold the kid back from taking over the universe, if that's what he wants. Chekov is certainly welcome to it, if only for being that hypothetical little brother that I've never had."

"He sounds like two of my officers; Ensign Multiple and your slightly older brother Counselor/Navigations Officer Tracker. Small, young and innocent, but smarter and more intelligent than you because you underestimate them and that will lead to your down fall my friend. When given the chance, they'll kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come."

"Then there's the guy who used to be my best friend, though I don't know if he still is, Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. He was the first person I ever met, made me sit back and think; 'this guy is a paranoid wacko, he looks insane, he's awesome, and I want to be his friend.' The first time the two of us had gotten shit-faced drunk at the academy, celebrating a successful term of knocking other, lesser, idiots out of the grading curve, Bones turned to me and said, 'It's you and me, kid, you and me. The rest of the universe is too blind to see that life as a whole is completely disturbed and that everyone and their mother's-brother's-cousin are all a couple of cherries short of a fruitcake. There is no sanity in this quadrant of the universe.' Bones doesn't sugarcoat things; he tells them as is and doesn't give a shit if he hurts their feelings. I have a bit of a joke with him; when he's looking me over and constantly jabbing my neck with hypo's, I say to him 'Where were you when they were teaching bedside manners? Trying out for the soccer team?' and he says to me 'Yeah, so if you don't shut up and quit bally aching, I'm going to kick your ass!'"

"That's Science Officer Blackspider for you; he knows he's doing you no favors sugarcoating things for us. You've got a broken arm, it goes in a cast; you get a broken leg, you stay off it till he says otherwise. There was one time, back when he was just starting as our doctor/science officer, when he treated Rogue for a head cold. He allowed himself one emotional cluck at her expense."

"What she'd do?"

"She threw a lamp at him and gave him a concussion. That established the pattern then and there for the rest of us." Jim looked at him shocked for a second then burst out laughing.

"Oh God, that isn't funny." Transfer nodded his head then made a small motion with his hand and said

"It is a little." They both laughed at that.

"Any way, tell me about your First Officer, the 'pointy eared bastard that marooned you on a desolate planet to die because you were willing to do what you knew was right, then decided to try and finish the job himself by almost choking you to death.'"

"Rogue has a way with words. Any way, it's hard to describe Spock; he's the perfect example of an enigma. He's a logically minded, unemotional automaton… except Spock really does do emotional when pushed, and he does it so intensely that humans, by contrast, seem to only play at their feelings and not really mean it. Spock does _severe_ like it's no one's business. He's moral and a stringent upholder of the law, unless someone he loves is threatened, in danger, or genuinely unhappy, and then, watch out lesser beings, because Spock is going to go apeshit on you and it _won't_ be pretty. When I first met Spock, I'd hated the self-righteous, rigid prig, but the more I get to know him, the more enthralled I become. Spock's more than the sum of his parts. Not entirely Vulcan, _definitely_ not human, but strong, and vivid, and so completely startling – just so relentless in everything that he does- that sometimes I can't help but just stop and stare in dazed amazement."

"You pretty much described your own eldest brother, Counselor/Medic Officer/Security Officer Mimic. So hard to define but all you think you need to know is he can love unconditionally, he has the heart of a child, but he lost his blind faith after what happened _there_. He is as gentle as a lamb, until you attack his family in any way, then he will go, as you say, apeshit on you. And you can't help but be drawn to the little guy."

"For each of my officers, you seem to have one almost exactly like them."

"Yeah, except that my guys are all loyal to the end; they would take a shot for me, and I would do the same for them. You would take a shot for your crew because you know its right, and it's the best thing. If they knew what you were fully, would they do the same for you?" Transfer then turned and left, Jim following behind. As they got back in Sickbay, they saw Bones arguing with Firecat over where Transfer had gone.

"No need to fear doctor; the big bad mutant has returned and he didn't absorb any poor dumb unsuspecting humans on the way; Jim is my witness to this." Transfer then looked to his second in command.

"The Vulcans just finished their turn but I think we should wait until tomorrow morning to retrieve our things; everyone's pretty much exhausted from the day's events and the young ones look half dead." Transfer looked at his own five and saw that they were indeed very tired. He nodded then went over to the comm.

"Attention, Thunderbird, Mimic, and Tracker, come in please."

"Mimic here, go ahead Captain."

"We are going to go aboard and collect our things tomorrow, tell Khelek's guards to come back. Also, turn the life systems off before you come back; I don't want to waste any power we have left on a deserted ship." Five minutes later, they heard

"The humans are off the ship, we'll be there in a second." A minute later, the three of them popped into Sickbay, both Thunderbird and Tracker holding onto Mimic, which gave McCoy a heart attack.

"How the hell did he do that?! I thought Nakamura was the teleporter!"

"Mimic's ability is for _us_ to know, and for _you_ to never find out." Transfer said before turning to Jim.

"Wenn Sie überhaupt sprechen möchten, sind Gauner und ich hier zu hören. Peter und Nicu außerdem; wir sind Familie nach allen. ( If you ever want to talk, Rogue and I are here to listen. Peter and Nicu as well; we are family after all.)" Transfer then put one hand on Jim's shoulder and the other around his neck. He then pulled the younger captain (in experience) into a hug. As they parted, they both had smiles on their faces, though Jim's was bigger.

"Githen bajna." (Good night in Valkyrian)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girl who had first beamed aboard with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes awoke with a start, gasping for breath. This child's name is Eve, and her twin brother, Adam, was the silver haired and silver eyed boy who beamed over with her at the same time.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Adam asked his sister when he saw she was up.

"Yeah, it was about the collision." Eve looked pretty sad so her brother went over to her.

"Does it matter which grown up you lie next to?" Adam asked, knowing his sister would be unable to get back to sleep on her own.

"Truth be told, I want to be near the new one; Khelek."

"Come on then; if this thing is anything like _The Valkyrie,_ then the captain, first officer, and anyone else of importance will be on deck five." Adam said before they got up and went out of Sickbay. They went to the nearest turbolift and said deck 5. Once they got there, they looked on the wall for different plaques of who resided in what room. Finally, they found him. Eve rang the buzzer and Jim appeared five minutes later, looking like he had been startled out of bed by the sound.

"Something the matter?"

"I had a bad dream; can Adam and I spend the night here?"

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep unless I say yes, are you?"

"Basically." Jim then motioned them to come in. They noticed his room was rather clean, considering he was a male. They were brought to the fact that Khelek and his siblings were odd as hell; Peter was a bit of a slob, Nicu's was as neat as anything, Rogue always said there was 'a method to her madness', and Jim was rather neat.

"Bed's this way, come on." The little ones then jumped into bed, being on either side of Jim. The last thing Jim felt before he went back to sleep, was Adam cuddling into his back, and Eve cuddling into his chest. The next morning, Bones was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to find the two little kids that had decided to run off and not tell anyone. He eventually ran into Spock in the mess hall.

"Spock! _Please_ tell me you've seen those two little kids from yesterday!"

"To which 'two little kids' are you referring to doctor?"

"The first ones, who came over on the transporter pads, remember they ran to Rogue and Transfer when they saw them."

"I cannot say that I have seen either child since last night doctor. Why?" It was at this moment that Jim came in. Bones looked at him and said

"Jim! I'm gonna need your help in keeping the mutants calm! Two of the kids went missing! I don't know where-"

"I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do." That was when said kids came in, not too far behind Jim.

"You mean these kids?" Jim asked with a knowing smirk.

"Where the hell did you two go?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, human."

"Can you show him at least a little respect?" Jim asked as he got them their breakfast.

"Very well; we do not see how our whereabouts last night, doctor human." Eve said before she took her breakfast from Jim with a thank you and smile.

"I think that's about as polite we can expect from the children." Jim said as he sat down, separating them from the adults. He took a bite out of his egg when he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see Adam looking at him.

"When will we be allowed to go to _The_ _Valkyrie_ to retrieve our possessions?" Jim thought for a moment and then said,

"I think once everyone has had breakfast, it should be ok." Adam and Eve both nodded at this and went about eating their breakfast.

"Jim, why do you think they hate humans so much?" Bones asked after five minutes of relative silence.

"Remember what Controller said yesterday? About a generation getting their ancestors memories? Well, they've gotten memories from when mutants were not accepted anywhere except by other mutants and even then it could be a tad touchy, and were often used in experiments if caught by members of such organizations as the FOH. Also, I believe that they themselves have not had the easiest of times around humans."

"The kids too?"

"Yes, as they would also get memories from before. There's also the matter of their parents; either they told their children to be weary of humans, or they disowned their own children because they were freaks. With those factors, would _you_ be all friendly towards humans?"

"But is that not hasty generalization? To base an entire species on only a handful of encounters or from memories of the past?" Spock asked.

"It's not hasty generalization if you see it every now and then; it may be prejudice to call the _entire_ race mutant haters, but not H.G. as I call it. And sometimes, the memories can seem so real, you think they're _your_ memories, that _you_ lived them." That was when Thunderbird came in and went over to where Jim was seated. As he came over, Jim stood up, as did Adam and Eve.

"Captain Khelek, may I speak to you?"

"You may Thunderbird, is there any trouble?"

"No trouble sir, Captain Transfer would like to know if it is alright with you if we go over now."

"Have they all had their breakfast?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Alright, I'll tell some officers to go over with you in case you require assistance moving your possessions." Adam noticed Thunderbirds eyes flash at that comment and he knew why.

"Unnecessary sir; we possess more than enough strength and other means for moving our own possessions. However, Captain Transfer would like for _you_ to accompany us sir. He believes it would be a good opportunity for you to get to know your family. Also, as you know, Flora and Mecha here lost their mother and father in the collision. As they seem to have already taken a shine to you, he thinks it would be a good idea for you to stay with them."

"Agreed, get the others together, and I'll meet you in the transporter room in ten minutes."

"Ten? One would think a brother to Mimic and Rogue could move faster."

"I can; it's a benefit to the pack for those that are slower."

"Understood, we will meet you there." Thunderbird then left.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean Bones?" Jim asked as he, Adam, and Eve sat back down, finishing the remains of their breakfast's.

"The two of you were talking as if you were in the army or a couple of Vulcans or something!"

"That's just the way command on their ship was run; until he gets comfortable around here, it'll just be easier if I talk like he does."

"I don't see how he can get comfortable around here with so many humans that he seems to hate. Besides, why would he get comfortable? Aren't they going down to the planet once they're done?"

"When I submitted my report, Admiral Pike called me in my quarters. When I told him who we had found, he said he would talk to Starfleet and see if he could get them positions. Not many know their way around space like a Valkyrian. Their ability to understand almost any language and any culture would also be beneficiary to Starfleet."

"So we have to babysit them until Starfleet decides what to do with them?" Bones asked, looking more than a little scared.

"Yes, and what's wrong with that?" Jim asked, looking annoyed.

"Jim, Eragon didn't send me _their_ files, only the younger ones. I have only have an idea of what some of their powers are, but I do know some of them have bad tempers. So a girl who absorbs personalities cannot be good on a star ship of this size!"

"She can control her powers just fine, and I would be careful of the implications you make about things you know nothing about." Jim said in a dangerous voice as he clenched his fists.

"Jim, I understand that they are your supposed family but you don't know a thing about them and-"

"And _you_ know nothing of what it's like being a freak as a child, knowing no one, not even your mother, who _knew_ what she was getting when she mated with a known mutant, will ever accept you for who and what you are!"

"Dammit Jim just because you have some dangerous powers and you've had some bad run-ins with certain people-" McCoy was stopped and surprised when the table turned into ice and shattered.

"You know _nothing!_" Jim then left, with the two children behind him. As they left, McCoy was almost positive he saw Adam glare at him and Eve _smirked_ at him. Uhura, who had watched and listened to them, went to her PADD and asked an important question.

'Computer, if a Valkyrian should ever be discovered to be alive…'

'Then the Valkyrian would be taken to Starfleet science officers where it could be observed so Starfleet may know more about it and its kind.' Nyota frowned when she saw the PADD refer to a Valkyrian as 'it' but continued on with her questions

'Can a Valkyrian join Starfleet to become an officer?'

'Negative; it would be watched at all times for a number of reasons such as power development and metamorphosis.'

'What would the Valkyrian do during their mating cycle?'

'It would be observed and denied the right to mate as Starfleet can only look after one at a time'

'They're allowed to die?' She was outraged by this; how could Starfleet condone such a thing?

'When it dies, it shall simply regenerate.' This got her even angrier; the PADD talked about them as if those that survived were simply things to be experimented on. For God's sake, a dog had more rights!

'Computer, why do you refer to Valkyrians as 'it'?' When she saw the answer, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. She threw down the PADD in disgust and stormed out of the room. Chekov, who had been eating breakfast with her, looked at the PADD for himself and was almost sick when he read it.

'Starfleet does not see reason in giving animals proper nouns when being referred to.' Chekov then went right after her.

"Nyota-" But Pavel was cut off before he could say anything.

"No wonder they hate humans! Did you read that last statement?! How dare they say such things about a powerful and majestic race like the Valkyrians, who were more advanced than Vulcan was when it was destroyed?!"

"They say such things because of our species and our sub species. The fact that Submissives have ears, and the Dominants have tails, and we all have wings of one form or another, doesn't help with our humane rights that much. They call us animals, even though the average Submissive could whoop a Vulcan barely without breaking a sweat." They turned and saw the one who had been identified as Tracker, Jim's slightly older brother, standing not too far away.

"I thought your species did not care for talking to humans?" Pavel asked. (A/N: I have never heard a Russian apart from Pavel,

"They don't want me talking to you, but the others are talking to each other and making sure the children know what they're going to be doing. They don't need me there. But I will need to get back soon. I wanted to talk to some of the people my little brother works with." Nyota and Pavel were surprised to see only shining honesty in those doe eyes, so unlike Jim's.

"While you're here, I wouldn't mind if you would like to talk to me." Nyota said with a gentle smile. Tracker, not used to people, especially humans, being nice to him other than those on _The Valkyrie_, was shocked for a minute, but gave a weak smile in return before he was called mentally by Matt.

{_**Nicu, Alex told me to tell you to meet us in the transporter room. According to the mild link between Eve and Sally, the idiotic humans managed to piss Jim off.**_}

{_**Understood, I'll be there soon.**_} Tracker then nodded to the two, turned on his heel and left.

~_Later, on The Valkyrie_~

Jim was currently walking around, asking if he could help. Finally, Eragon said he could do with a bit of help. He was packing a number of his books, all of which looked quite old.

"Man, it must not have been easy to get them."

"It would not have been, had I not saved them from the time they were published." Jim looked at a book and almost fainted at the title; it was a leather bound copy of Moby Dick, one of his all time favorite stories.

"Ah, I see you have good tastes; that's one of Rogue's favorites as well. She borrowed it so much; I gave her, her own copy. Her favorite line is 'And he piled upon the whale's white hump, the sum of all the rage and hate felt by his whole race. If his chest had been a cannon, he would have shot his heart upon it.' Alex has a slightly different one. 'By this, he seemed to mean, not only that the most reliable and useful courage was that which arises from the fair estimation of the encountered peril, but that an utterly fearless man is a far more dangerous comrade than a coward.'" Jim nodded; those were two of his favorite quotes as well.

"What's your favorite quote?"

"Ah, that's an easy one; 'Methinks that what they call my shadow here on earth is my true substance. Methinks that in looking at things spiritual, we are too much like oysters observing the sun through the water, and thinking that thick water the thinnest of air.' What's yours?"

"'Because truly to enjoy bodily warmth, some small part of you must be cold, for there is no quality in this world that is not what it is merely by contrast. Nothing exists in itself.'" Eragon looked at the man who was technically his second cousin, noted how sad and reserved he sounded, and picked up another copy of the same book.

"It seems to run in the family for the youngest ones to like this book. Here; the one you're holding was given to me by my mother, so naturally you can't have that one. But you can have this one."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you giving your copies away to complete strangers."

"You're not a stranger; you're my cousin and I want you to have this." Jim looked inside and saw something that almost made his heart stop; it was signed by Herman Melville himself!

"Now be off with you! I have much more packing to do and I can see with you here, we'll be here all day!" Eragon said with a smile as he packed his nunchucks. Jim made a note to ask him about them later as he left. Jim then entered Nicu's room.

"I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Of course not little brother! My packing is easily done; All I truly own are my books, my clothes, a few sculptures, my rosary, a few pictures, and my quarterstaff."

"Why do have a quarterstaff?"

"Well, I was given a wide choice in picking my weapon, but I chose the one that would mainly cause bumps, and maybe a few concussions. I have no desire for any blood to be on my hands." Jim looked at his older brother. What he said next surprised Jim a bit.

"I'm no monk or priest, but if you would like to talk while I am on board your vessel brother, I shall always listen and give advice as best as I see fit." Jim nodded, unsure how to answer something like that.

"I'm afraid I don't know what it's like to have a loveless stepmother; mine, may she rest in peace, cared for me while she was alive until we all turned six and she died. However, I do know what it is like to have an abusive step father. Should you ever wish to talk of such matters, I shall be available whenever you wish it brother." Nicu said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, brother." Jim said before he left to go into Peter's room.

"Did you enjoy your conversations with Eragon and Nicu?" Peter asked in greeting as he packed some shirts.

"Yes; Eragon gave me his other copy of Moby Dick and Nicu offered to talk to me whenever I wished to speak."

"That's good; Eragon is rather protective of his books, almost as protective as he is of his children. Nicu always offers an ear though; he'd offer it to the animals if he could understand them." Peter said with a crooked smile.

"Peter, do you mind if I ask why your smile is kinda weird?" Jim asked, pointing to his own mouth.

"Well, when I was born, I'm afraid there were some dead nerves on the right side of my face, so I have a crooked smile." Peter then went about moving his music into his trunk. As he did this, Jim noticed just what compiled his music selection. He liked Elvis, the Beatles, Neil Young, Neil Sedaka, the Hollies, a bit of Nat King Cole, U2, Tom Petty, Nickleback, Sheryl Crow, Shakira, and a number of others.

"I don't think I've ever met someone with such varying tastes in music." Jim said as he handed him some more discs.

"Well, it's good to have a variety of things. If you have all the same of something, then I'm afraid you'll get bored rather easily." Jim nodded in agreement before he picked up some masks.

"Those were done by my youngest daughter, Cathy. Her ability is laser emission and she uses it to make those masks."

"Cool, I've never seen laser emission before."

"Well, it's no doubt she'll show it to you while we're here; she'll want to show off to her new uncle." Peter said again with a smile which dropped when he saw Jim turn away.

"How can you accept the fact that I'm your brother, when we haven't seen each other in 14 years? We didn't even know who we were back then, so it's more like 26 years."

"Jim, no matter what, you are my brother, and I love you. If it's within my power, we're never leaving you again." Peter said as he laid his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim again felt something go into him, larger than Alex's, but since Peter didn't say anything, Jim just nodded and left. He then managed to find Rogue's room.

"How are you enjoying talking with your family?" Rogue asked in way of greeting.

"No two people are exactly alike on this ship, rather like snowflakes."

"Very true that, unlike your own crew who are all rather plain and the same. You only possess a few exceptional people that are even worth noticing."

"And people think you're bitter with your lot in the world."

"Why should I be bitter? My cousin is a starship captain that's been practically destroyed by a Federation Starship, I have five children who were scared out of their minds during the attack, I've got numerous cousins who think I'm as nutty as a pecan pie, and I've got three powerful brothers, one of whom almost blew up a planet with all of his abilities, another who can find anyone, anything, anywhere, anytime in the entire universe, and one who's been missing from the family for practically 26 years and has had no one to show him how to control his abilities so he had to do it alone." Rogue said and Jim could tell that if he was to go near her, she would probably punch him just for an outlet.

"Should I schedule you sometime in the gym while you're on the_ Enterprise_?" Jim asked and Rogue just smirked as she packed her zai and her katana's.

"Now, are you _sure_ that the ship that attacked you was a Federation Starship?"

"I'm sure, it was big, bulky, and it had U.S.S. on the hull. I couldn't see the name, but I do know that it's either a Constitution Class, or a Constitution Class 2."

"So it looked a bit like my ship?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you how big it was. I was a little busy trying to keep everyone calm as I fired our torpedoes at them. Why don't you go and talk to Alex? He says your one of the most stimulating conversations he's ever had." Rogue said with her smirk again, making Jim wonder if she could actually smile, or if all she could do was that shark's grin. He left and went to the room where they had found Alex and his five children.

"I take it you've been meeting a few members of our family, how's it going?"

"Rather well I'd say; Eragon gave me 'Moby Dick', Nicu will listen whenever I want, Peter has a wide taste in music, and Rogue's about ready to punch something." Jim said and Alex smiled at this.

"So you've gotten a minor taste of the oddity that is our family, that's good."

"Rogue also said she's certain that the ship that attacked you was a Federation Starship that looked a bit like mine." Alex nodded at this with a grim expression.

"Jim, I feel I must caution you in advance; Rogue was the only girl that was born the same time we were. She's one of the youngest altogether, but her spirit is rather old and she's more mature than most of the others. She doesn't take the hurting of a brother lightly."

"I understand she's angry with Spock for what he did but-"

"No buts Jim; the Rogue is not at all pleased that someone marooned her brother, and then tried to kill him."

"Should I tell Spock to watch his back for a while?" Jim asked as he handed Alex his Shurikens.

"No, tell him to keep his eyes open, because the Rogue attacks from the front and she has a _very_ strong punch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they had all transferred back over to _The Enterprise_, Jim gave the order to fire upon _The Valkyrie_. Transfer and the others all watched with sad eyes as their beautiful ship, their _home_ was blown to bits. Jim told them that it may be several weeks before Admiral Pike would be able to see and talk to them to see if they could, in any way, serve Starfleet. He then went about finding rooms for all of their guests. When it seemed like he didn't have enough hands, Jamie, the Multiple Man, came and offered to help. Just as he finished getting them all assigned to rooms, which was when Jim remembered what Transfer had said to him.

"Spock, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Spock nodded and they went into the turbo lift, Jim had it start for deck five, and then hit the stop button.

"Spock, I thought that I should warn you to watch your back for a little while." Spock raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why should I 'watch my back', Captain?"

"Transfer told me something while we were on _The Valkyrie_. He told me two things, both I think you should take to heart. One, 'the Rogue is not at all pleased that someone marooned her brother, and then tried to kill him.' I asked him if you should watch your back after he said that."

"What did he reply with, Captain?"

"'No, tell him to keep his eyes open, because the Rogue attacks from the front and she has a _very_ strong punch.' Spock, it's not only her I'm worried about in this matter. I don't think we have to worry about my brothers; I don't think they could harm a flea unless they saw the knife in its hand, covered in my blood, standing over me while my blood warmed." Spock thought the last part to be strange but he put it away for a later date. He then asked

"Who do you believe we have to worry about?"

"I can't tell you exactly what powers they have; it would be a breach of their trust in me. What I _can _tell you is that not one of them has an ability that isn't volatile in one way or another. I think that the way they attack certain people is either like lions or like Velociraptors. I doubt it's the former; that would be far too sloppy for people that have been hiding their existence for nearly 26 years. If it's the latter, then one will draw your attention to the front, and then another will attack you from behind."

"I thank you for your concern Captain, however I shall-"

"God Dammit Spock! This is no joke! We're not talking about Romulans or Klingons or anything like that! We are talking about a pissed off Valkyrian whose brother _you_ nerve pinched, _you_ marooned on a planet where I was nearly eaten by two animals within a space of like five minutes, and _you _almost strangled to death! Not to mention your low blow of bringing up my father's name during the hearing! Rogue could kill you for that _and _have justification! In Valkyrian law, you insult _any_ member of another's family, mother, father, grandma, grandpa, aunt, uncle, second cousin twice removed on your great aunt's side it doesn't matter! If you don't apologize, you are put to death! I apologized for what I said about your mother because what I said was despicable! Even I know that and I'm a cold hearted bastard by every meaning of the word! You _never_ apologized over what you said to me about our father I never even had a chance to get to know! If we were on Valkyrie, you'd be dead with no trial! Not only did you insult my family, you compounded each insult by your blatant disregard for human life! You were willing to let billions of people die, people you _knew_, all because of a goddamn order! For God's sake Spock! I am an ice and snow element with barely one percent human DNA and I cared more for what happened to them than you did! And you're a fucking fire element with at least 45% human DNA! All she has to do is say she's a Valkyrians daughter and she's as free as a bird! Now, the alternate you said we'd become great friends in time. As a friend I advise that, until she has the chance to cool down, and work out for 24 hours straight in the gym, you don't go near _her_, don't go near the _others_, and don't go near the children. Do you want to know how strong a Valkyrian is normally? They are as strong as three Vulcans. When they're pissed off, they're as strong as _five_ Vulcans during Pon Farr! And by the way her eyes reacted when she saw you in the transporter room; I'd say her strength is closer to that of five Vulcans Plak Tow! We don't know who she's absorbed since her development and if she's absorbed even one person who has super strength, do you have any idea how dangerous she could become?!"

"Captain, if she does attack me than she will be thrown in the brig."

"Spock, I know you can hear me, but you're not listening! Our brig wasn't built for someone like her! Shadowcat can walk through walls, Berzerker and Storm can shoot lightning, Nightcrawler can teleport within a two mile radius, and that's just for starters! I don't think I need to go on! Besides, how can you press charges of assault, when you're dead?!" Spock saw Jim's eyes glow again, but instead of anger, like last time, they shone with deep worry. Spock had never seen that emotion in the young captain's eyes; they were usually filled with mischief or determination.

"Very well Captain, if it will put you at ease, I will, as you say, 'watch my back' and 'keep my eyes open' until Rogue and the others have been found a position in Starfleet." He saw Jim relax at these words and understands that his responses before had made his captain upset. This new response put him somewhat at ease. Spock realized that he may have sounded arrogant to the hu – Valkyrian, and it was illogical to be as such.

"Thank you Spock, and I didn't mean to shout; it's just that you're a damn good first officer, and I don't want to lose you." Jim than restarted the turbolift and went back to the bridge. Spock was slightly confused by the statement; according to Vulcan knowledge, Valkyrians, though free with compliments and their ability to see the strength in all species, seldom, if ever, admitted when they were afraid of losing something. Spock found himself wishing to converse with his captain on the species, wanting to know all about the species that he could. That was when Spock received a private message requesting he come down to the science lab, where there was a problem that needed his immediate attention.

"Captain, may I have permission to leave for a few minutes? There is a situation in the science labs."

"Sure Spock, go ahead." Spock then got up and went into the turbolift.

"Deck 4." (A/N: I am not sure if that's where it is; I'm taking a stab in the dark here.) The turbolift then began to move. When it reached deck 4, he got off the turbolift and started walking. As he reached a cross in the hallway, an elbow made sharp contact with his stomach. As he doubled over, a leg then hit him in the head.

"Not so fun when _you're_ on the receiving end, is it?" He looked up and saw Rogue standing in front of him, her eyes glowing green. She then grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and threw him against the wall, where she then grabbed his neck and pounded his face against her knee.

"So Jim decides to do what he knows is right in order to save billions of lives, which you failed to do, including that of your mothers, and you send him away? Real smart." She then grabbed his right arm and threw his body away, still holding his arm, managing to dislocate it.

"Then, you almost strangle him, when he reveals the truth; you were too much of a damn coward to tell your mother just one last time that you loved her. You were willing to go through Kolinhar and purge the gift she gave you. The gift your father worked so damn hard to give you. It was tradition that he tell you to ignore the gift, but you didn't realize, did you? You worked so hard to make daddy proud, you never gave a thought to mommy. You honor one and disgrace the other? You pathetic little bastard! You also have the _gall_ to invoke my fathers' name when my brother beats you at your own little game. The only way to beat a game that was impossible to win was to cheat, since you were doing the same thing in the first place. You made the test so that no matter what a person did, they would lose. Well guess what? I've cheated here as well; no Vulcan can defeat a Valkyrian, we're smarter, faster, stronger, have faster reflexes and a higher level of endurance. You're in your own Kobiyashi Maru, and just like in your test, you're going to be destroyed." As Rogue continued to pound the shit out of Spock, Nicu went to McCoy, unable to deal with the guilt.

"Dr. McCoy?" McCoy looked up surprised when one of the Valkyrians spoke to him in a voice that held no hatred, only slight fear.

"Yes Tracker?"

"By doing this, I'm going against my family, which is one of the biggest laws you can break in my family, but I can't stand this guilt." Nicu looked at McCoy with his big brown eyes, '_doe eyes_' he thought absently, and was reminded of his little Johanna, who he missed dearly.

"What is it Tracker?"

"Mr. Spock is in big trouble; Rogue's drawn him into a trap near the science lab and if she succeeds, Spock is going to be dead by the time she's done with him." Bones was automatically on his feet and alerting security and Jim of what was going on.

"Thank you for telling me Tracker." McCoy then left and headed for the science lab, hoping he'd be there in time. When he got there, Spock was on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and Rogue was taking on the six members of security at once as if they were nothing. Scratch that, they _were_ nothing, as a second later; all six men were on the ground and in tremendous pain. She turned back to Spock and McCoy saw tremendous anger in her eyes and green energy pulsating from her hand in a blade like shape. He had a feeling that energy would cut through anything, annoying Hobgoblins included.

"I'd like to say that maybe you'll be more careful around people like _my_ brother from now on, but there isn't going to be one for you. Say farewell, traitor." Just as Rogue was about to bring down the blade, a shout stopped her.

"ROGUE! DON'T DO IT!" Rogue and Bones looked and saw Jim standing there, looking flushed with a panicked expression on his face. Rogue's hand dropped and looked at Jim.

"Why do you want me to stop brother?"

"Because he's my friend Rogue, and I don't want to lose him."

"Vulcans make pretty lousy friends. Why bother anyway? He doesn't want your friendship any more than Winona wanted you around to remind her of her dead friend. He's even too pathetic to accept his ability of fire; the children are more accepting than he is. He denies who and what he is at every turn. He's not worthy to be the friend of one of us."

"The children have you and the others to teach them that our abilities are gifts, not curses, as many believe. And Vulcans do make good friends – finding ways to get past their shields and defenses make the friendship all the greater because of the fact you have to work so hard for it. Didn't someone once say something like 'anything worth wild takes time and patience'? As for his denial, he can't help it; humans are such flawed creatures that Vulcans see them as mere children. When in truth, they're both children; one child acts so emotionally out in public that its almost shameful and the other tries to act all grown up, but only succeeds in making itself look snooty to the other kids. You and I both know that was what made our civilization so great; we knew the importance of logic, but combined it with our emotions to make us the ultimate warriors. We used our heads to come up with strategies, and our emotions fueled us on, because they were our drive. And as to him not being worthy, how can we ask others to be tolerant of us if we don't give them the benefit of the doubt and tolerate them?" As Jim spoke, McCoy gave Spock a painkiller hypo and was about to sedate Rogue, when a blue light surrounded the hypo, was lifted out of his hand and crushed right before his eyes. '_That won't do anything but enrage her again. Give painkillers to the others instead._' Bones heard a voice say and realized Jim was talking to him telepathically. Bones then did as Jim instructed. Just as he finished, a green glow surrounded most of the men and they were lifted off of the ground. She then knelt next to Spock and said

"How do you like that? You almost get him expelled from the academy, you insult our family, you fail to listen to reason because all you are is a little lap dog that follows orders to the bone, you almost kill him and what does he do? He pleads for your miserable life, like you were a brother. I'd take lessons or notes Spock; he might teach you a few things about family, and the importance of it." As she stood, she pressed the heel of her boot into a bleeding gash on his arm, making him whimper. She then carried the six men to Sick Bay. Jim then picked Spock up with his telekinesis, his giving off a blue light, and carried him to Sick Bay, not too far behind his sister.

"Jim, if we had arrived a minute later, I have a feeling Spock would either be dying beyond my repair, dead, or crippled. Your sister knows where to hit to cause the most pain. Hell, if you hadn't have arrived when you did, she'd have killed him right in front of me." Jim looked at the bloody and broken body of his First Officer, who he had warned that this would happen. Even with Bones' expertise, it would take Spock at least two or three days to heal. As they reached Sick Bay, they saw the Valkyrians talking in their own language. When Eragon saw the state Spock was in, he came over and looked him over, confirming Jim's thought on the healing time needed. A couple of nurses then put Spock's body on a stretcher and took him out of the line of sight with McCoy following. He hoped Pike would get there soon; Spock wouldn't be able to handle another beating like this.

A/N: Don't get me wrong; I'm a huge fan of Spock, but someone like Rogue isn't going to take such serious offences lying down.

By the way, what other abilities should Spock and Bones have? They need more than one ability each if they're going to be on an equal level with Jim in any sense. Also, I've got a small poll going on my profile on the other pairings; take a look and choose your favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bones could not believe the entire damage one woman had caused a full grown Vulcan in a matter of roughly twenty minutes. Spock had a concussion; several broken bones, internal bleeding and his lung had been partially collapsed. Thankfully, Blackspider had done the surgery and Spock would be healed up in a couple of days.

"How are you feeling Spock?" Bones asked as he stepped into the private area they had him in.

"I believe the Terran term is 'I feel as if I went ten rounds with grizzly bear'." Actually, Spock looked more like he'd gone ten rounds with a bull ox than a Grizzly Bear. He turned and was surprised to see a small white flag being waved from the doorway. The flag stopped waving for a minute and someone came into view. It was Mimic; Tracker, Rogue's, and Jim's older brother. Bones was rather surprised that the oldest brother was actually the shortest; he was only about 4 inches taller than Rogue, and Tracker and Jim were both about 6' 1''. Jim didn't really look much like them at all in Bones opinion. Jim had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes that kept changing so they were never a definite shade, and sun kissed skin. Mimic had black hair that fell into his hazel eyes like a curtain, and had olive skin, like an Italian. Tracker meanwhile had deep brown hair that also fell into his eyes but could be kept out more easily than Mimic's, he had deep brown eyes that reminded McCoy of a doe he had once seen, and was rather pale, almost reminding him of an albino. Rogue was probably the strangest of them all; she had auburn hair with strange white stripes that framed her face, gray-green eyes that kept switching between the two and glowed with rage, and she also had pale skin, which made her eyes all the more eerie.

"Is it alright if we come in?" That was when Bones looked around him and saw Aniu standing behind him with a tray of something in her hands. She actually looked more similar to Jim than the others did; she had white-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. She was a total contrast to those that he had been told were her older brother and sister, Blackspider, and his almost identical twin, Firecat. Both had long brown hair and pale skin, but while Firecat had brown eyes, Blackspider had green eyes. This was why Bones had such a hard time believing the three of them were triplets.

"As long as you promise not to beat Spock up, I guess its ok." Aniu then came out from behind Mimic and gently set the tray on Spock's lap.

"Mimic and I made you some Plomeek soup." Aniu said as she removed the cover before dipping the spoon into the soup and holding it to Spock's lips and he ate it.

"She means she made it while I stood watch." Mimic said and McCoy was surprised to hear the joking quality in his voice; he had thought joking was a foreign language to these people.

"Why would you go though the trouble of making the favourite meal of someone you hate?" Bones asked as Mimic checked Spock's vitals.

"_We_ don't hate him; we merely view him as the child that needs to be led until it understands who and what it is. The same as we view you." This shocked Bones on so many levels it wasn't even funny.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Well, first off, it's one of Tracker's abilities. Secondly, Khelek told us; he saw you short a computer out during your first year at the academy. He also believes that's why you were afraid of something going wrong with the shuttle; you thought you were going to short it out. That's why he talked to you and tried to keep your mind off of the shuttle; he had a suspicion you had an ability. Either that or you were nuttier than a fruit cake." Mimic said nonchalantly.

"What?! You mean to tell me that he knew I was a mutant for three years and he didn't bother to mention that he knew?!"

"It was a test of trust; he wanted to see if you trusted him enough that you'd tell him your secret, and then he'd know if he could trust you with his." Aniu said as Spock finished the soup.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Actually doctor, it makes a rather reasonable amount of sense." Spock said.

"You stay out of this Hobgoblin."

"How can you ask for his trust to tell you something that could get him killed or worse, locked up like a mad dog, when you won't mention something that would only make you an outcast? It was a simple test and I'm sorry to say that in our eyes you failed 1095 times, which makes the two times Khelek failed the Kobiyashi Maru seem rather insignificant."

"Ok, if I kept failing Jim's test, then why'd he stay with me?" At this, Mimic chuckled a bit.

"Why'd he stay with you? Doc, he was afraid of losing the first person that had been truly nice to him."

"Since when?" Mimic pretended to think when he said

"How about since the day he was born? His birth mother didn't want to stay near the reminder of her dead friend, his stepfather thought he was a waste of space, his so called _brother_ Samuel left Jim to fend for himself when Jim was something like 12, the other kids thought he was a know-it-all, others thought he was a traitor to his races, and the other grownups did nothing for Jim; not once. Not when he showed up to gym class with bruises on his arms, not when he showed up to math class with a broken arm, and the doctors thought nothing of it when Khelek was unconscious for almost a week due to a concussion. You were the first person who seemed to care at least somewhat for him, but that trust was shaken when you did nothing to help him when Spock here banished him to a planet that could have killed him."

"What was I supposed to do?! He had attacked two officers!"

"You were supposed to honor your friendship to him and honor the love you have for your child! Who you would never have seen again, had Khelek not done what he had!" This both shocked, and scared Bones more than a little.

"How do you know about Johanna?"

"Everything Khelek knows, we know. So we know how you almost killed him because of your malpractice, how you did nothing to aid him while his ass was being banished, and how you would have allowed your stupidity to shoot down a perfectly feasible plan, all because the concoctor was 17 years old." Mimic looked about ready to punch Bones when Aniu grabbed his arm.

"Mimic? Maybe we should leave; Sophie and the others are probably waiting for you." Mimic looked at Aniu, sneered at McCoy, and then left. Aniu watched him go with sad eyes before turning to a shocked McCoy.

"I always did my best to keep the peace aboard _The Valkyrie_, but my job was easier then; we all got along fairly well. Here, everyone is on edge and I feel rather helpless to stop the arguments. Mimic said those things because, about three years ago, he was betrayed by someone he deeply cared about and someone he though cared about him. He feels Khelek's betrayal as deeply as his own. Many of us call the two of you cowards for your decisions. I cannot change this. All I _can_ say is that you better apologize to Khelek about his father soon Spock, or next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Wait a minute, you mean they'll attack him _again _if he doesn't apologize?!" Bones asked and Aniu answered with

"He only survived because Khelek stopped Rogue; now he owes him an apology, and a life debt." Aniu then left.

"This is going to be fun; the sister hates_ you_ for what _you_ did, and the eldest brother hates _me_ for what _I_ did!" Bones then looked at Spock, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Doctor, may I ask that you request the Captain to come down here? I believe that, if I endure what Rogue did before, I will not survive again." Bones then went to his comm. and called Jim down to sickbay, knowing that Spock was right, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

A/N: People, come on, I need some help here! I don't know what abilities to give Spock and Bones! So far, they have two each while the other four have _three_ each and Jim has more than that! I don't care if you name the ability or just give me a description of it, but help me out here! And why have only three people voted on the poll? I need more of a consensus to be sure I'm doing what the public wants!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had now almost been a week since the attack on Spock. Almost all of the crew became deathly afraid when Rogue came into sight, and to anyone who bothered to look at her, they saw satisfaction. The only ones she was remotely gentle around were her brothers and cousins. Along with the mutants that were with them and the children of course. Certain members had been beamed up just before they left the surrounding space of the planet. Bones was still ticked off that their abilities hadn't been revealed but Hawk had told him that there was no reason for him to know and to drop it or he'd learn why they called him 'Hawk'. Aniu was the main person who would act as messenger for the two crews; her and Tracker. Not that anyone, besides Jim of course, even _tried_ talking to them. No one but the six members of the command crew (Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Bones and of course Spock) knew that eleven of the people that had been brought aboard were Valkyrians, the rarest of all species that were also in the most danger of being locked up, seeing as how the people that had been in the transporter room that day were unable to recall such an occurrence and all the med staff could recall was a couple of angry mutants escaping. All that the crew knew and understood, was that a seemingly petite woman had taken on a full grown Vulcan, almost killed him, and was still able to take on six security members without breaking a sweat. That was all that needed to be known in their opinion. Currently, Jim and Rogue were on the Observation deck, looking at the stars.

"So, did the half-breed apologize?"Rogue asked casually.

"Yes, and he admits that he owes me a life-debt, though I don't think he knows exactly what that means." Jim said, ignoring the comment on Spock's blood.

"The idiot probably thinks its the same as his duty as a First Officer. I still don't know why you had me spare him; he's nothing more than a waste of space if he doesn't want to accept his ability or his blood."

"If that were true, then a lot of mutants would be a waste of space until they gained control." Jim pointed out.

"How are Mecha and Flora doing?" Rogue asked, changing the subject, which Jim did not fail to notice but took no heed to it as he answered

"They are both doing fine; a little trouble fitting in and all but I think they're doing quite well considering the circumstances and all." Rogue nodded just as McCoy and Spock came up. Rogue silently growled when she saw them but it got louder when she saw that they were heading their (Rogue and Jim's) way, though she was rather pleased when she saw Spock fall a little behind McCoy when he saw her there.

"What do the two of you want?" Rogue asked and Bones had to fight the shiver that wanted to pass through him at that growl; this woman was scarier than his momma had ever been. As a matter of fact, he thought that he could almost hear an accent that had been desperately attempted to be lost.

"Jim, you want to call off your Pit Bull? We've got to talk to you about your medical examination." McCoy said and Jim subtly moved in front of his sister, blocking her from scratching McCoy's eyes out and said

"What about it?"

"How about the fact that you were supposed to show up two days ago for yours and you haven't?"

"You'd let a _human_ _look_ at you and _touch _you?" Rogue asked, clearly disgusted and disturbed by the idea, before Jim could respond.

"Not exactly, in the past, thanks to a few tricks of mine, I was always able to get away without having to actually having one." Jim said, still trying to keep the two away from each other.

"Yeah well, that stops right now Jim; either you come down to Sick Bay and have an examination or I'm relieving you of duty, and Spock here's my witness and will take over until I say otherwise." Jim noticed Rogue's eyes darken and knew that Bones had said the wrong thing; just like his First Officer, he was starting to understand his sisters expressions pretty well.

"Bones, I don't think that would be advisable on so many levels. One) You know diddly squat about Valkyrian anatomy. Two) Did you not learn about what happens to people that threaten me in front of my sister?" Jim said as he tried to keep her from attacking him.

"Jim, you need to-" But McCoy was cut off by Rogue when she said

"If you think I would allow a _human doctor_ to touch my brother, you're dumber than you look, and that's pretty dumb."

"Why you-"

"Make my day Human Bat'warda!" Rogue said as she tried to slug him and Jim barely managed to stop the punch.

"_What _is a Batwraorda?" McCoy asked, completely butchering the phrase and Rogue let out a little roar and tried even harder to get at McCoy.

"Bat'warda means Bastard and Batwraorda means, well let's just say you insulted five generations of my family and you were pretty mean about it. Now, unless you wish -stop that!- to be turned into -Rogue! You bite me and I'm telling Transfer!- a shish kabob, call Transfer! Or Mimic! Or Blackspider! Or maybe the National Guard and the Marines!" Jim said as Rogue actually managed to clip Bones nose so hard he was certain that it was broken.

"EVERYBODY STAND DOWN GODDAMMIT!" Jim, still holding Rogue back, McCoy, clutching his broken nose, and Spock, still standing behind McCoy, all turned to see Blackspider, Transfer, and Mimic all standing at the turbolift. It was obvious that Transfer had been the one to give the order.

"_WHAT _IN THE NAME OF SIR ISSAC NEWTON IS GOING ON?" Blackspider asked as he came between the two sets of different species. Rogue turned to her older brother and said

"This Bat'warda was threatening to take away Khelek's command unless he took a medical examination; he was talking about _looking_ and _touching_ our little brother when he knows shit about our species in the first place! And then he insults our family!"

"First of all, he _accidentally_ insulted our family; he's shit with languages. Secondly, I am six seconds older than you are!" Jim said as Transfer made sure that Rogue hadn't accidentally hurt Khelek before looking at McCoy's nose stating that it would be healed by tomorrow but he should try breathing mainly through his mouth if he could, or he will be in quite a bit of pain.

"Here, may I propose a compromise? Khelek _will_ take an examination, but it shall be conducted by Medical Officer Blackspider. He shall submit the report, condensed of course, to Starfleet without anyone else viewing it. Also, Rogue, you're about due for an examination yourself so Mimic will do yours and give the report to me. Is this agreeable to everyone? Good, let's go." Transfer said and then led the way out, with Blackspider staying behind for a few minutes.

"I suppose it didn't occur to you that only a medical officer of Starfleet can conduct an examination?" McCoy asked Blackspider, who grabbed both men around the neck, lifted them off the ground, and swung them around so their backs collided with the wall.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully; stay away from Khelek. If I see either of you talking to him outside of your duties, you will be very sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't do this!" McCoy said as he tried to dislodge Blackspider's arm to no avail.

"Oh, can't I? Well, perhaps I ought to say my whole piece then. Spock of Vulcan, you violated Starfleet orders by marooning James T. Kirk on Delta Vega, where he was almost eaten by the wildlife there; did you not even bother checking to see if the planet was safe before marooning him? Captain Transfer marooned more than one man while he was captain, but he always checked the planet to make sure it was safe before dumping them there. He also always reported a real reason for the marooning; not that the person wanted to defend the only home he truly had or knew after one of the founding planets of the Federation was just destroyed. This may surprise you, Vulcan, but all Valkyrians are connected to the planets that were the grandparents of our own. We are connected to Romulus, we are connected to Qo'noS, we are connected to Cardassia Prime, and we _were_ connected to Vulcan. Let me fill you in on a little secret; Valkyrians are connected to the planets where our ancestors came from, and the people on those planets. So, you think _you_ had it bad? Khelek felt the destruction through his own core, the people who survived, including _you_, you miserable excuse for a hybrid, _and_ all those that perished, including your mother. Now, how would it look on your Starfleet record, when you are dishonorably discharged for such a thing?

And _you_, Leonard McCoy of Earth, well, your malpractice almost killed Khelek, didn't it? That makes you guilty of almost killing one of the last of an endangered species, doesn't it? There's also the fact that that you used something on another without checking to see if that person would have an allergic reaction to what you gave them; that could cost you your license, could it not? You also seemed ready to let your daughter, your only child, be killed. Now, I've gathered that your ex-wife doesn't allow you to see her. Let me propose something; whoever is going to come and decide our fate will be here in two weeks. Stay away from Khelek for those two weeks, and I'll use my connections so that you can talk to her once a month. We are also going to persuade Khelek to come with us, when we're assigned to wherever we're going. Never contact him again, and the next time you visit Earth for shore leave, you will spend however much time you have with your daughter, far away from your ex. How does that sound?"

"You're asking me to choose between my daughter and my best-friend, who got me through my divorce? I can't do that." This was when Blackspider started to laugh; it was not a happy or good laugh, but a cold, harsh, cruel laugh.

"Best friend? The man that you didn't even give a chance to explain his condition before you got mad at him for 'hiding' something from you? You don't understand friendship or its power, which is why you both lose it now. We are not going to let him stay where there are humans around, humans that could hurt him or kill him." Blackspider then dropped both men, who started gasping as soon as they hit the floor (of course Spock did it as dignified as he could manage, with his throat already being sore from Rogue's beating). Blackspider then started walking away, but threw over his shoulder

"Think about my offer; it stands for two days and two days only." he then left.

"Spock, I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to think that the only one who isn't violent in that whacked out family is Tracker."

"I must agree Doctor; you and I were assaulted by Rogue, you were verbally assaulted by Mimic, and now, once again, we are both assaulted by Blackspider."

"I don't know what to do; Jim is my friend, I don't want to lose him. Yes, I could have handled the little revelation of his true species better, but I am sorry for that! Now they won't give me a chance to say I'm sorry to him!"

"We will think of something doctor, perhaps we can go to Jim directly and have him talk to them." Spock suggested but McCoy shook his head and said

"Jim might not believe us; they are his family after all."

"Doctor, something about that has been troubling me."

"What's that?"

"They said that they were all born the same day and that they are complete siblings."

"So?"

"Jim was born by Winona on board the escape shuttle that was from the Kelvin at around 6:06 am. Mimic, Tracker and Rogue were all born someplace else, and Rogue states that the two of them were born at the same time."

"So, either they're half siblings, that _want_ to be full siblings or..."

"They are not family at all."

"They must be manipulating him so that he'll go with them, wanting to keep the last of the Valkyrians together. That would explain why Jim looks nothing like any of them. We have to tell him."

"Affirmative Doctor, but how? The will be watching him to make sure we stay away from him and to make sure that he remains safe."

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can even get Tracker to help us; he truly seems to want what's best for Jim. He was the one who warned me about what was happening to you. So, he either doesn't like the idea of someone getting hurt, or, he knew that Jim would feel guilty if you were killed by someone seeking vengeance in his name."

"Personally Doctor, I find myself hoping that it is the second alternative."

"You and me both."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eventually, two weeks passed, and Tracker was able to tell Jim that Blackspider had threatened McCoy and Spock into staying away from him. After that, Jim told the others that they couldn't dictate his companions and that, if they tried to, then he wouldn't talk to _them_, which made the Valkyrians back off and give Jim space. That is not to say that they didn't take every opportunity that they could lay their hands on to show Jim that he belonged with them. Jamie followed Jim around and whenever Jim needed something done, or rather, _hinted_ that he needed something done, Jamie would do it, leaving a clone to help in case he thought of something else that needed to be done. Transfer and Rogue would compile all of Jim's reports down to one file so all he had to do was give it a quick read, sign it, and he was done. Spock (though he wouldn't say it) and McCoy were both getting increasingly worried; Jim didn't believe them when they tried to tell him that there was no way the others could be his family. He said that Winona wasn't his real mother; he was only one percent human after all. She was simply the one who had given birth to him. That was as far in as Jim went on the subject before he told them to drop it all together. Tonight was the night before Starfleet's representative came to find out where to place the unknown Valkyrians and their crew and Spock was in meditation, hoping to find a way so that Jim would not leave The Enterprise. As he meditated, he found himself drawn into a conversation he and Jim had had not long after they came back to Earth which had risen some questions.

~_Flashback_~

"_Spock! Wait up! I want to talk to you for a second!" Spock, who had been walking down a hallway, turned at the voice of his new captain._

"_Yes Captain?"_

"_Cut out the 'captain' Spock; we're both off duty right now. I wanted to say that I was sorry for what I said about your mother on the bridge. Every word I said was completely uncalled for; I know you loved her very much. She was the only one who really understood you. Your father tried but he couldn't without denying his own teachings. I also know that you wanted to tell her how much you loved her everyday, but couldn't because others looked down on it. I really am sorry for everything I said Spock."_

"_Captain, as you seem to know so much about Vulcan culture, you should realize that apologies are illogical and therefore uncalled for, even in this situation."_

"_Spock, I feel like a jackass for saying those things and I wanted to say I was sorry!"_

"_I feel I shall never understand why you humans insist on doing such illogical practices when the damage has already been done and-"_

"_Jesus Spock! An apology lets you know that the person who wronged you is sorry and regrets doing something so horrible to you. But I guess your species doesn't feel something as useless and illogical as _remorse _and_ regret_ does it? Your species just... logics every tiny thing, whether significant of insignificant thing away and that makes it all better doesn't it? You know why your people are seen as some of the rudest in the galaxy? Because they don't understand the power that emotions have anymore. They have forgotten that fear can immobilize a man but without that fear, courage cannot be summoned to beat back the fear, allowing them to grow into a stronger person. They have forgotten that while anger can drive a man to kill, the control needed to focus that anger into something that makes your life better, not worse, is the crowning achievement for a lot of ghetto kids that actually want to be something. And they have also forgotten that just as love can bring the greatest sorrow, it can also bring the greatest joy. Your people see themselves as stronger because they have an excuse for everything they do and they state that they don't _feel _anything, that it's wrong to feel such foolish and virtually useless things. Humans are stronger because they _use _they're emotions to do things. Anger started WWII, but it was through compassion and a desire to help others that ended it. Tell me Spock, would your people do that? Or would they only do it all because it was 'logical'? Not because their grandparents were dying horrifying deaths because they were Jewish or handicapped._

_Let me tell you something Spock, what your species does is unhealthy. By bottling up your emotions up, you allow it to fester inside of you like sludge or magma. Eventually, you bottle it up long enough, and it's going to escape, no matter how much meditation or exercise or whatever you do to 'relieve' it, and it is not going to be pretty. Not one bit. Let me give you a scenario. Your culture dictates that showing emotions makes you weak, correct?"_

"_I believe you would say, that is the gist of it."_

"_Now, in order for you to be a perfect little Vulcan, part of their shebang is to be almost disgustingly healthy, correct?"_

"_A strange oxymoron but again, correct."_

"_Then, do you not believe that the constant suppression of emotion could not, inevitably, lead to at least a mental breakdown, which would obviously lead to the Vulcan no longer being disgustingly healthy? I heard you once say that emotions can lead to strokes and heart attacks. The bottling of them up can lead to things far worse. At least there's a good chance you recover from heart attacks and strokes, or you die somewhat peacefully from them. You live with a breakdown, until someone is merciful enough to put you out of your misery like a mad dog." Jim then left in a huff, but not before saying,_

"_I don't know why those other Vulcans picked on you as a kid; you certainly sound and act like all the rest of them!" That was when Spock's father came out._

"_Father, how long have you been standing there?"_

"_Since your captain wished to apologize for what he said about your mother. I must say, for a human he made a rather logical argument on the behalf of emotions."_

"_Yes, but I seem to recall it from somewhere."_

"_The Vulcan Science Academy had T'Androma's argument about choosing logic _over_ emotions instead of combining the two to work together just before she was exiled to the planet which was later turned into Valkyrie. Remarkably enough, he gave almost the exact same argument as she did."_

"_Could he have read the argument somewhere before?"_

"_The Academy had all but forgotten it even had the argument and they are the only ones that had such a thing. You found and read it completely by accident." That made two strange things Kirk shouldn't have known; one was the argument. The second was how he knew that Spock had been bullied as a child._

~_End Flashback_~

Now Spock understood how Jim knew about the argument; T'Androma had probably told her son why she and his father, along with his future in-laws, were all banished. The son probably told his children and so on and so forth. Controller _had_ said that memories get passed from one generation to the next. However, that did not explain how Jim knew he was tormented as a child; it was not on any public record. For once, his inner calm eluded him, making it impossible to meditate. He decided to simply sleep instead.

~_The next day_~

Jim, McCoy, and Spock all awaited the arrival of whoever the 'fleet had sent for such a top secret mission in the transporter room. Transfer, Rogue and Blackspider all waited with them, getting ready to tell their people just how much to say to this representative. They watched as the transporters activated in three spots, which surprised them as they had been told they would be receiving only one person. When the lights settled, everyone in that room was delighted at least person each that they saw.

"Greetings father, I admit I am at a loss for words as to why you are here." Spock greeted his father.

"Admiral Pike, it's good to see you again, you're looking well." McCoy said to a man that he was certain would never walk again yet still looked remarkably healthy.

"Selek, it's great to see you again!" Jim said to the older Spock who was just as happy to see Jim again. However, before any of the men could say anything, they heard a chorus of

"Uncle Chris?" The men all turned to see the Valkyrians looking as if they saw a ghost.

"It's good to see you all again, Alex, Eragon, Alexia. How are the others?" He asked as he wheeled himself off the platform and towards Jim and the Valkyrians.

"Uncle?" McCoy whispered to Spock which made Jim emit a nervous chuckle.

"Did I forget to mention that Admiral Pike is also my Godfather?"

"Your GODFATHER?" McCoy shouted before he said through his teeth

"Is there anything you've ever told me that _wasn't_ a lie?"

"I never lied about this; I just never mentioned it before."

"In truth Doctor, that does not qualify as lying. Now, as to why Sarek and I are here; the federation believes that these young people may be able to help New Vulcan in one way or another, so we are to talk to them as well." Selek said before McCoy blew his top. That was when something else occurred to McCoy, who turned and looked at Rogue and said

"Your name is Alexia?"

"You have to admit it's a little obvious Bones, 'Protector of Man'?" Jim said before clapping Transfer, now Alex since they already knew Eragon was Blackspider, on the shoulder before leaving. It was absolutely going to kill Jim; he was either going to lose his family, which he just got back or, he was going to lose the two men he was destined to be friends with. Spock then followed him onto the bridge while McCoy went to Sick Bay, and the three men followed the three Valkyrians to where their crew was.

~_About an hour or so later_~

Jim was having trouble sitting still; he felt like he should be somewhere else, mainly Sick Bay. It had started about half an hour ago and had yet to stop.

"Are you alright, captain?" Ah, that sarcasm could only belong to one woman that was currently on the bridge. Uhura was quickly getting on his nerves with her attitude. If she didn't stop soon, he'd probably transfer her to another ship.

"I don't know; I feel very anxious, as if something is happening and I should be there."

"Like what captain?" Sulu asked, truly worried for his captain.

"I don't know, just... something important."

"Maybe you should-" However, whatever Chekov was going to say, was cut off when Hawk burst onto the bridge apparently out of breath. What shocked quite a few people, was that as he clung to the support bar (A/N: you got a classier name for a railing?), the rest of him was stretched beyond the doors, making it look as if someone was pulling taffy or something, and Hawk was the taffy.

"Alex! Sick Bay! Need YOU!" Was all Hawk got out before Jim shot off literally at light speed to Sick Bay.

"No one told me the boy was super fast damn it!" Hawk then let go of the railing and allowed himself to be pulled back to where he started, like someone released a rubber band. Spock, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu all called for their replacements and shot off themselves. When they arrived in Sick Bay, they saw and heard their captain and McCoy fighting.

"Jim, there's nothing you can do!"

"McCoy you either let me through or you're going through a wall!"

"Jim, I'm sorry but-" Jim then slugged McCoy, sending him halfway across the room.

"JIM! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" They heard Pike yelling from the adjacent room. Jim then ran into the room while Chapel helped McCoy stand, who then marched into the room, with the others close on his heels. Whatever McCoy had been going to say died in his throat as he saw Jim glow blue, Rogue glow green, Mimic glow red, Hawk glow violet, Tracker glow yellow, and Alex glow a pure white. They dimly noticed Sarek, Selek, and Pike in the background as the glowing intensified as Mimic and Rogue chanted.

"Anubis! Guardian of the gates of the Underworld! Judger of souls! We beg for you to hear our humble prayers! You have taken one of our number before her time! Please release her! Alexander, son of Rain and Axle, grandson of Tiberius, Kina, Seth and Helen, offers to you this energy to help her come back. And James, son of George, Aleanna and Zenaku, grandson of Tiberius, Kina, Phillipe, Emily, Dark Fang and Blood Moon offers you the power needed for her to come back. Release! Release! RELEASE!"

"Amanda Grayson!" Spock and Sarek were both shocked beyond imagination as they heard the name, but were shocked even more as they saw a light leave Alex, shape itself into the form of a humanoid female shape, and then saw another light leave Jim which went into the other body of light. When the light faded, the form of a 25 year old Amanda Grayson was left in its place. As she almost fell, Hawk quickly caught her, but almost dropped her again when he heard Spock whisper

"Mother?"

"Mother! Well, there are many things to talk about here and boy oh boy, but is that ever close to the top of the list!" Hawk said as he led Amanda to the closest bio-bed and Tracker and Selek led Jim to the one closest to Alex.

"I can explain most of what has happened but I will do so if the other Valkyrians are here; I will not say this story twice. Uncle Chris, will you please call them down; I told them to stay away until I told them otherwise but that took more out of me than I thought it would." Christopher then shocked them all by actually standing up and going to the con.

"Told you it would work." Mimic said as he looked over Amanda.

"Alright; so your a miracle worker, all hail." Hawk said as he mock bowed.

"But, how I- I _saw_ and-" Uhura tried to say but was having problems.

"You know, for a communications officer, you seem to be having _real_ trouble articulating your thoughts." Aniu said as she came in.

"Were you waiting outside the door or something?" McCoy asked, wondering how the hell they got there so fast.

"That's actually rather correct; Alex had told us that he was going to try and resurrect one of the last members of the Grayson clan, who had died only a month or so ago. We didn't know exactly how he was going to do that as all he has ever created - snakes, owls, dogs, that sort of thing - a soul came afterwards. But if you're going to resurrect a person, a soul is required _beforehand_. And since, when you die, you soul joins the stars, it's practically impossible to resurrect a person." Firecat explained.

"Which brings me to the first order of business; my friends, family, and any other people who don't fall into either category, Jim is the first and only natural born soul-collector." The reaction to that was rather similar among the Valkyrians

"WHAT?"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"THAT'S NOT ONLY IMPOSSIBLE, IT'S UNHEARD OF!" As this seemed to go on, Alex held his hand up, asking for quiet.

"I know it seems impossible, but it appears as though when the Reaper came to claim George Kirk's soul, he took such a great interest in Jim, he gave him the power and somehow he has managed to keep his sanity all these years."

"He has?" Hawk asked dubiously. Alex mock glared at him before saying

"Quiet you. I believe when Vulcan was being destroyed, Amanda here knew she was going to die but did not fully wish to. As she fell to her death, Spock, Sarek and Amanda all wished so strongly for her not to die, that her soul transferred itself to the closest Valkyrian; Jim. I sensed it and had a hunch, which is why this month I decided to use up so much energy, so we could bring her back."

"Excuse me but, what's a soul-collector?" Uhura asked as multiple chairs were brought in. It was Aniu who answered.

"For our people, sometimes we chose not to live on this plain any longer, so we would transfer our souls onto the next plain, which we viewed as our next great adventure. Those that helped with this transition were our shamans. A big celebration was held for that person, with all their friends and family there to say goodbye, although it wasn't really goodbye; just, uh-" When she started to stumble, Pavel offered

"Have a safe trip?" Aniu smiled at him and continued

"Yes, have a safe trip. It was both joyous and solemn for our people. We did not view death as, well, as _final_ as your people do, but it is always a sad thought that that person will no longer be with you _physically_, even though they will always be with you spiritually and mentally. Sometimes however, a soul needed to be called back; lost knowledge or that sort of thing. That's where the soul-collector comes in; he or she would summon the soul from the other side to talk with whoever it was that wanted to talk to them. However, it was only done a handful of times before kolihnar – The Destruction of our home. The reason for this is believed to be because the power from the soul was too much for the Shaman, and their core would implode from too much power."

"And, somehow, Kirk has been one for 26 years and is still going?" Uhura asked

"Yes, and even I don't have even a hypothesis as to why. Now, for the next point, which very few are going to like on my side. Spock _is_ Amanda's son; he is at least half-Valkyrian, not half-human. That is how he was able to survive; the Grayson clan had a high percentage of Vulcan blood as it was; it just joined with Sarek's Vulcan blood. Also, Leonard McCoy is David's son. He is another half-Valkyrian with a rather large concentration of his father's blood." This bit of information brought many sneers

"They are _not_ one of us!" Shadowfox all but shouted and many agreed with him.

"_He_ is a worthless _human_ and _he_ is a pathetic _Vulcan_!" Shadowfox continued.

"Do you mind if I ask what your problem is with humans and Vulcans?" Uhura asked, but it was Jim who spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the F.O.H? Friends of Humanity? No? I'm not surprised; with your mommies and daddies protecting you, you have no need to know of them. Whereas my step-father, who _sold_ me to them, thought that they were the solution to the 'mutant problem'."

"But Jim, the Mutant Tolerancy Act was passed over three-hundred-years ago." McCoy said, wishing that what Jim had said just wasn't true.

"You know what they say; you can take the soldier out of the war but you can't take the war out of the soldier. Any ways, if you were caught by the F.O.H, you were wishing, begging for death within a week; a month for the stronger ones. They took mutants of all ages; I'm almost sure I even saw a toddler, maybe even a baby, once or twice; their screams were some of the ones that really haunted you. Day in and day out, it was always the same; experiments beyond your wildest nightmares. To see how much you could take before you broke. The physically strong ones were given weights so large and so heavy an elephant would have been crushed. If you had a sort of skin ability like Rogue, then part of your skin was torn off to see what made it do that, all the while being forced to absorb all kinds of abilities to make you into a weapon against mutant kind. Sometimes, the guards would get together and beat you up and rape you as an added 'punishment' for what you were. They brought in this Vulcan once, I'm guessing he was a patron or something to them. He saw me and decided he liked me. So, that night, I was tied down and he raped me; broke my hip bone, shattered a rib or two and broke my arm when I tried to fight back. We were there for a year before a raid was held and all mutants there were freed." They were all shocked and many of them were close to tears. Spock, Sarek and Selek were all shocked that a Vulcan would do something so cruel and illogical. That was when Sulu said in a small voice

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Around 12 or 11 I think." Mimic said and Sulu had to fight to keep his breakfast down at the thought of someone doing those things to a child.

"Of course, we weren't able to get away before they gave us a little, _keepsake_." Rogue said and in a shaky voice Pavel asked

"Vhat 'keepsake'?" That was when those that had glowed all lined up in a row. It went Mimic, Tracker, Hawk, Transfer, Jim, and finally, Rogue. They removed their shirts, said something in Latin, and while Uhura and Chapel managed not to scream, their gasps spoke just as loudly. For there, carved into their flesh, were _letters_. On Mimic's back, there was a large 'F' from the nape of his neck to his waist. On Tracker, there was a large 'R'. On Hawk, a large 'E' was carved there. On Transfer, there was a large 'A' on his back. On Jim, there was a large 'K' on his. Ans on Rogue, a large 'S' had been carved into her back. Standing side by side like that, they saw a word that made their stomachs all turn.

_FREAKS_.

"Fucking Freaks." Mimic said.

"Retarded Freaks." Tracker said.

"Eccentric Freaks." Hawk said.

"Astounding Freaks." Tracker said.

"Kock-sucking Freaks." Jim said in a very small voice.

"Simple Freaks." Rogue said, her voice full of hatred at the memory of what those... _people_... did to her and her family.

"Can, uh, I just ask one last question?" McCoy asked, trying to keep his stomach down. He saw Mimic nod then asked

"How is Jim your brother?"

"He was conceived at the same time as the rest of us, in the womb of my mother, Aleanna. However, a few months into the pregnancy, it was discovered that Jim's DNA had not developed fully; he only had 99 percent of DNA. He had to get that one percent of DNA or he would die. It was decided that another Woman would give birth to Jim, as any other way might dilute his blood. It was also the safest method for all those involved. They chose Winona because she had successfully given birth to our older half brother, Samuel, a few years before, even though he was more human than Valkyrian. She gave Jim the best chance for survival. So, using means known only to Valkyrians, they transferred Jim's embryo from Aleanna's womb to Winona's. Our dad, George, decided to stay with Winona so that nothing would go wrong. The rest of the story, you know." Tracker said and it was obvious that the discussion was over. He turned and they saw the scars there, some long and thin, some short and fat, some a mix between the two.

"Blackspider, I want you and Firecat to look over Amanda and Chris. After that, you are all to rest. The Dark Six are all going to rest now, then Jim will return to the bridge and resume his duties. Is that clear?"

"Yes Captain." They then started to do as Alex had ordered them. Except Jim, who went to Amanda and said

"I'm glad you're back here and out of my head." Amanda simply smiled and said

"I'm happy to be back as well, little (suk')ish-skish." (Avalanche) Jim smiled then left so Spock stepped up to his mother.

"Mother, how is it you know my Captain?"

"Oh, I know him a number of ways. For one, the Kirk clans and the Grayson clans have always had an alliance with each other as well as with the McCoy and Pike clans. For another, George called on sacred vows from us all to look after his youngest until he rejoined his siblings. But I suppose the biggest reason I know Jim Kirk is because I've helped save his life about four or five times since he was about 8 years old."

A/N: I'M BACK BABY! Sorry about the slow update folks, but with me back in school, and in co-op, having a major toothache that made me look like Quasimodo, my cat being put down and then getting a new one, and the fact that my charge cord crapped out on me and my laptop has pretty much been all but dead this week, it's been a pretty hectic month. I'll try to update a little more often, but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone! They keep attacking me!

Jim: Please let her know what you think of this so she'll have more incentive to write.

Howlingwolf: What the hell are you doing here?

Jim: Other characters talk to their stories authors, why can't I?

Howlingwolf: Because it seems a little crazy to do so?

Jim: It's a little late for that.

Howlingwolf: WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Jim: Read and review folks! Ciao! -Runs away before author grabs him and ends up getting swatted with a broom-


	12. Important Note!

Alright people, my laptop has crapped out on me and money is a little tight right now so I'm stuck using my sister's laptop and she doesn't know that I write this stuff. The whole thing really sucks because I was almost done this (in my opinion) really hot piece that involved female Castiel and Sam being taught a 'lesson' by Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. Any ways, if anyone can think of a way that I can update/post little oneshots while trying to find my muse for my other stories, that would be great!


End file.
